Cooking by the Book
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Rin, Kagome e Sango apresentam um programa de tv sobre culinária! O problema é que depois que um dos patriocinadores morre misteriosamente tudo fica de cabeça pra baixo! Mas felizmente 3 fieis telespectadores vão ajudar nossas cozinheira! S&R I&K M
1. Segue a receita receita

Minhas crianças lindas do meu coração (: Como vocês estão? Bem! Alguns minutos atrás eu estava fazendo um bolo, aí eu resolvi escrever! Veio a inspiração! Ia ser uma one, mas... Resolvi prolongá-la por mais alguns capítulos! (risos) Essa fic será um Humor xD vê os casais: Sesshoumaru&Rin (claro não podia faltar u.u); Inuyasha&Kagome e Miroku&Sango, agora leiam a apresentação e o primeiro capítulo. Boa leitura a todos e espero que gostem!

* * *

**Obs.: As letras em itálico são partes de uma música infantil, de um desenho que tem uma menina de cabelo rosa e com cara fortão que come frutas e vários bonecos o título em português é cidade preguiçosa! Eu acho! Passa em um canal infantil para crianças com menos de cinco anos na TV à cabo O_O! Eu tenho uma Irmã de cinco anos 'tá? É só pra constar! Agora sim! Boa Leitura a todos!**

* * *

.

**Cooking by the Book**

**.**

**Apresentação...**

**.**

Tóquio... Programa de TV, aqueles que passam durante a amanhã falando: sobre moda, sobre os famosos, polícia, futebol, novelas, salão de beleza, filmes e principalmente de CULINÁRIA.

Rin, Kagome e Sango fazem parte de um grupo de cozinheiras num programa importante de TV, elas preparam de tudo do mais simples ao mais complexo, as três têm um blog na internet onde os internautas podem deixar suas opiniões! O programa faz maior sucesso! Líder de audiência no horário! O problema é que um dia o programa é tirado do ar! O empresário que bancava o programa é assassinado, uma morte muito interessante por sinal, e os filhos se recusam a continuar com o programa! E os três telespectadores fiéis, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku, que assistem ao programa se revoltam e fazem uma rebelião na frente da emissora! Só que agora as três bacharelas em gastronomia estão sem emprego, a emissora destruída e os três telespectadores presos. Como vai ficar essa história? Só lendo pra saber!

* * *

.

**Capítulo I: Segue a receita - receita!**

**.**

Não era pra ser hilário! Muito menos engraçado! receita! Segue aew! É sério... Segue! Verdade! Estão duvidando de mim? Pois então duvidem! É brinks tá? Tudo bem! Teve alguém que não entendeu? (twitter) Enfim... Vou começar... Era ano novo! E a emissora mais famosa de Tóquio, na TV a cabo, estava de programa NOVO! Nome do programa: Cooking by the Book! De princípio, o programa só trataria de receitas! Parece óbvio né?Mas era pra ser! Sim! De comida! Rango! Olha o título! Mas... As sobrinhas do cara que tava patrocinando o programa queriam participar, o único detalhe era que elas não SABIAM COZINHAR! Programa de cozinha e as cozinheiras não sabiam cozinhar! Que legaaaaaaaal (irônico). Por sorte a universidade de Tóquio tinha acabado de formar uma torna de "cozinheiros" aquelas pessoas que se formam em gastronomia sabe? Pra ser _Cheff. _Enfim... Elas; Rin, Kagome e Sango; atrás de um emprego e Ele: O empresário Toutosai de "cozinheiras". Olha que legal! 'Tamos todos arranjados! MENTIRA! É PAPO! É SÓ UMA ILUSÃO!

"_Agora vamos fazer o bolo! Bam, bam, bam... Todos esses doces são lindos de se vê, mas o que eu quero mesmo é poder comer."_

- Rin! Olha esse anúncio aquê! – Kagome falava apontando para o jornal. – Olha! Olha! – Quase furando o jornal!

Rin, Kagome e Sango (de novo), moravam juntas num _AP_! Era bonitinho! Tinha três quartos, uma sala, uma cozinha (grande por sinal), área pra empregada, closet, suíte, um luxo só! Coisa de gente pobre sabe? Elas recebiam pensão dos pais! Uma mixaria! E dinheiro da faculdade para se manterem na cidade! Que era SUPER pouco. O problema era que agora elas PRECISAVAM URGENTIMENTE de um emprego...

- Em uma emissora de TV? – Dizia Sango pegando uma xícara de chá e bebendo-a.

- Sim! Vamos aparecer na TV! Não é legal? – Falava Kagome empolgada!Tadinha, iludida com tão pouco.

- Kagome-chan... Não gosto de aparecer na TV. – Falava Rin cabisbaixa.

- RIN! Deixa de ser fresca e emo! Manda essa sua timidez se f****. Serião! Agora precisamos do emprego mais que nunca! Se não morreremos de fome! – Dizia uma Kagome beeeem irritada.

- Você é muito exagerada Kagome-chan. – Dizia Sango se levantando e deixando a xícara na pia.

- Então tá! Vamos ligar para esse empresário aqui e vamos dizer que queremos o emprego! – Dizia Kagome com o telefone sem fio e digitando alguns números.

- Kagome você nem sabe se é pra três pessoas! Vai vê ele vai contratar só uma! – Dizia a Rin sendo pessimista ao extremo!

- Rin... Calada! Ta chamando! Silêncio! – Kagome fazia uma cara de mulher chifrada no telefone.

_- Alô? Toutosai na linha falando! Quem é?_ – Dizia o velho.

- Ôh tio! Vi seu o anúncio no jornal... Eu e minhas duas amigas acabamos de se formar em gastronomia e queremos o emprego. Só se for nós três! – Agora Kagome estava com cara de negociadora da máfia.

- Pow! Tio? Sacanagem! Qual o nome de vocês mocinha?

- O meu é Kagome Higurashi e das minhas amigas são: Rin Nakanna e Sango Miki.

- kkkkkkk Bem, quando é que vocês podem passar aqui pra negociarmos? Hein?

- Hoje! Pode ser? – Kagome com cara de malandra.

- Pode sim! Estejam aqui em uma hora que contrato vocês! O endereço está no jornal Não se esqueçam do diploma e dos documentos. – Desliga o telefone.

- Meninas temos menos de uma hora! Vamos! Se mexam! – Falava Kagome batendo palmas para as duas se espertarem.

- Já estamos indo Kagome. – As duas falaram.

"_Alguns ingredientes eu vou guardar pra mim! É muito chocolate imagine se sobrar!"_

- Aêêêê! Finalmente Sesshoumaru assinou a TV à cabo pra gente! Agora podemos ver de tudo! – Falou Inuyasha com suspiro.

- Inuyasha! Alguns canais são bloqueados para crianças! – Falou Sesshoumaru em seu habitual tom de voz! Ou seja, frio.

- Feh! Não sou criança Sesshoumaru! – Disse Inuyasha com a cara emburrada.

- Ei! Vocês! Li hoje naquela revista: "_Caprichosos_" Que o canal 43 vai passar um novo programa de TV! Sobre culinária! Hum... Parece legal! Vai começar daqui a duas semanas e 2 dias! – Disse Miroku aparecendo de supetão na sala com a revista na mão.

- Miroku! Desde quando ler revistas femininas? – Disse Inuyasha segurando o controle remoto e passando os canais da TV à cabo.

- Desde hoje!

- Toma Inuyasha! Na cara! – Disse Sesshoumaru tirando o controle das mãos de Inuyasha. – Quero assistir o canal de notícias!

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku eram amigos desde quando o universo se criou. Não! Minto! Foi um pouco antes do Big Bang! Agora me recordo! Os três são formados em Marketing e Propaganda! Menos Sesshoumaru que tem Relações Internacionais no seu currículo e Marketing e Propaganda e mais alguns mestrados, doutorados e agora está lutando pelo seu PHD nas duas profissões. Sesshoumaru fodS no bom sentido é claro! E o melhor tinha menos de 30! Que lindo! Ele é superdotado sabe? Como em todas fic's! Isso não podia alterar! Deixar Sesshoumaru burro? Não consigo imaginar nessa hipótese! É Impossível! Pois é... Continuando! Sim! Eles moravam juntos! Mas não era em um apartamento! Era em uma casa grande! Tipo... Casa Grande... Lembram que na época do café os barões viviam na Casa Grande? Ai tinha a senzala e talz... Lembram? É nesse sentindo! Era uma casa antiga! Casa de época! Sabe? No subúrbio ainda por cima! Tudo culpa do Inuyasha! Ele vendera o apartamento na área nobre pra pagar uma dívida gigante por causa de jogo de cassino! E claro que quem ajudou aumentar a dívida foi Miroku!

- Inuyasha e Miroku eu assinei essa maldita TV pra assistir os noticiários! Nada de programa de culinária! Eu preciso ficar atento na bolsa de valores! Já que agora eu tenho que tomar conta de tudo por aqui! Porque não quero nem lembrar a raiva que os dois me fizeram há alguns meses atrás. – Dizia Sesshoumaru com a mão na cabeça.

Vamos contrariar o Sesshy? Vamos? Vamos? Roda o FlashBack! Olhos brilhando! (*-*)

_**FlashBack:**_

_**Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de chegar de Paris! Fechou um contrato com um grande empresário! Mais de 9h de viagem, estava superhipermegapowerultra cansado! Então pegou o molho de chave e abriu a porta do apartamento! Quando seu olhar bateu na sala do apartamento a sua única reação foi:**_

_**- INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Definitivamente ele estava irritado!**_

_**- Sim... – Dizia Inuyasha com a cara mais sínica do mundo.**_

_**- O que significa tudo isso? Por que está tudo dentro de caixas? Me conte tudo e não me enrole! Não quero falar outra vez! – Disse lançando o seu olhar mortal.**_

_**- Bem... Eu estava no cassino... E fiz uma aposta muito grande... E não tinha com que pagar! Meu cartão estourou! E o único jeito, pra eu não morrer na mão dos agiotas, foi em vender o apartamento... Mas... Foi tudo culpa do Miroku. – Apontou pro amigo que estava branco morto!**_

_**- Inuyasha! Não me meta nisso! – Falava Miroku.**_

_**- Inuyasha...Miroku... Onde iremos morar agora? – Falava Sesshoumaru calmamente, não queria se estressar!**_

_**- No subúrbio! Numa casa antiga! Foi só o que deu! Lá tem dois quartos, um banheiro, um teto sem fim! Um porão, uma sala, uma cozinha... Mas a casa é grande! Muuuito grande, só que tem pouco cômodo. – Dizia Inuyasha com a maior tranqüilidade. – O problema é que temos que nos mudar hoje...**_

_**- O QUÊ? – Disse Sesshoumaru avançando em Inuyasha e dando-lhe uma surra.**_

**Essa parte foi censurada! Muita violência! Crianças podem está na sala lendo essa fanfic! Mas imagine uma surra bem dada! Agora voltaremos para historinha normal!**

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

- Sesshoumaru eu já pedi desculpas! – Disse Inuyasha!

- Não quero saber! É só uma TV e dividiremos os horários! Pela amanhã com Miroku, à tarde Inuyasha e de noite serei eu! – Dizia Sesshoumaru com autoridade!

- Mas...

- Sem "mas" Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru o olhava com olhos de um assassino.

"_É tão simples é tão fácil de fazer! Bolo é tão gostoso! __A receita é você só segui__r __**(não falei u.u)**__! Não seja preguiçoso."** (você ouviu! Não seja preguiçoso u.u)**_

**-** Chegamos meninas! – Dizia Sango saindo de dentro do carro seguida pelas amigas, elas estavam enfrente da emissora. – Vamos entrar.

As três entraram, se apresentaram, fizeram reverências e tal! Agora elas estavam conversando com Toutosai.

- E aí tio! Como vai ser? É isso ou não! – Dizia Kagome negociando.

- Está bem! As três estão contratadas! Amanhã começam! Será o ensaio do programa! Não faremos ao vivo! Nossa produção não dá conta! Até por que é um programa de culinária. – Dizia Toutosai.

- Acho que não... Por que vão falar de moda, filmes, polícia, futebol, salão de beleza, novelas e tudo isso num programa de culinária? – Perguntava Rin. – Isso parece... Sobrenatural!

- Rin querida! São minhas sobrinhas! A Kagura e a Kikyo que insistem em fazer esse quadro!

- Por que culinária; senhor Toutosai? – Perguntava Sango.

- Minha esposa era cozinheira! Não como vocês que são formadas em gastronomia, ela era cozinheira mesmo! Uma negona linda! – Os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto falava isso. – Bem! Se preparem! Escolham logo a receita que irão fazer no programa "abre-alas", é ano novo e vida nova e PRINCIPALMENTE, receita nova! Sejam criativas!

- Sim! – Falaram as três juntas!

"_Se tiver preguiça de mexer. O bolo fica louco! Com vontade vamos preparar. Vamos caprichar! Nós vamos conseguir e todos vão gostar, sempre que saibamos preparar"_

Já era noite quando as meninas chegaram a casa, agora as três estavam em um dilema! O que vamos cozinhar? Bem! Podiam fazer de tudo! Carne, frango, pratos franceses, bolos, salgados, doces, tortas... Mas... O que fazer?

- Eu acho que a gente podia fazer um muse! – Dizia Rin.

- Não! Muito comum! Temos que surpreender!

- Que tal carne a bolonesa? – Dizia Sango.

- Gostei, mas só? – Intrigada dizia Kagome.

- Um bolo xadrez? – Dizia Rin. – Sabe... Fazer bolo xadrez não é pra qualquer um.

- Verdade! E eu vou fazer rabanada! – Dizia Kagome.

- Okay! Mãos à obra! – Diziam as três procurando alguns livros e pesquisando.

"_Isso é quase um ciência, culinária é tão legal! Com uma diferença que é o gostinho especial"_

- O que vamos jantar hoje? – Dizia Miroku.

- Miojo com salsicha! – Dizia Inuyasha pegando alguns pacotes de miojo!

- DE NOVO! – Dizia Miroku!

- É só o que eu sei cozinhar! Sesshoumaru se recusou a pedir comida! Disse que não temos créditos com ele! – Dizia Inuyasha com um avental azul e branco! Imaginem a cena!

- Inuyasha! Não dá pra te levar a sério com esse avental! Sério! Não tem outra coisa pra gente comer não? – Insistia Miroku com esperança.

- Tem feijão! Mas não sei fazer! Tem arroz! Mas eu não sei fazer! Tem Carne! Mas não sei fazer! Então só nos resta o miojo! Por que nem ovo, sei fritar! E olha Miroku! MIOJO É MUITO DIFICIL DE FAZER SABIA? – Dizia inuyasha com um garfo na mão e a outra mão na cintura!

- Sério Inuyasha... Não dá pra te levar a sério com esse avental! – Dizia Miroku. – Mas tudo bem! Vamos ao Miojo!

"_É tão simples é tão fácil de fazer! Bolo é tão gostoso! __A receita é só você segui__r! Não seja preguiçoso! Se fizer bagunça pra mexer! O bolo fica louco! A receita é só acompanhar! Vamos caprichar! Nós vamos conseguir e todos vão gostar! Sempre que saibamos decorar! Nós vamos conseguir! Tão lindo vai ficar a receita agora... Como é que é mesmo?... E se alguém tiver preguiça não vai dá. Hey!"_

**Continua...**

**Gente... Adorei escrever! E o meu bolo ficou pronto! O_O Tenho que ir antes que ele queime! Até a próxima! Deixem review'.*-***


	2. Luz, Câmera E Rebolation?

Olá gente! (: Devido ao grande sucesso de _Cooking by the Book_ no primeiro capítulo resolvi postar o mais rápido possível o/ Sintam-se vitoriosos! Como ainda to inspirada e to fazendo o segundo capitulo de _Sonhar dos Anjos _e to terminando o décimo primeiro capítulo de _Retornando ao paraíso_ (quem for ver _Retornando ao paraíso, _vai ver somente 8 capítulos postados, mais é porque nessa fic eu sou adiantada! Minha inspiração tá, digamos, "de bom humor"). Bem hoje é Sábado, e o que tem no sábado, pergunto a vocês? oO Pois é HOJE TEM RODRIGO FARO! E como muitos já sabem eu sou, louca e neurótica pelo Rodrigo Faro! *-* Fã! Ta bom! Vamos a fic.

Boa Leitura a todos.

Beijos da Nathi Duarte.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nem Inuyasha nem Rodrigo Faro me pertencem! Rodrigo Faro nunca vai me pertencer T_T ele é casado, mas Inuyasha! – Olhar maléfico – Quem sabe um dia. MUharara Muahrara!

* * *

**

**PS.: Alguns acontecimentos que essa fic trará deixará alguns leitores com certa música na cabeça! Espero que me perdoem!

* * *

**

.

**Capítulo II: Luz, Câmera... Rebolation?**

**.**

Já era a milésima vez que Rin tentava fazer um bolo descente! Claro! Sem muitas chances de acertar.

- Mas é o forno! – Fava Rin dando uma desculpa ao diretor.

- Não tente botar a culpa no forno mocinha! Você comprou esse diploma de cozinheira foi? – Fala Jakotsu: O diretor gay!

- Mas...

- Sem "mas." – Todo mundo adora essa frase (irônico). – Rebola gatinha e tente fazer a sua própria receita ser mais realista! Já pensou no pessoal de casa? Nas suas cozinhas e fazendo sua receita que não dá certo? Não quero nem pensar.

- Nem eu... – Dizia cabisbaixa.

- Mais uma chance! Estamos gastando uma fortuna com trigos e você nem sinal que vai acertar! – Falava o diretor mais gay do universo virando-se, sim ele caminhava rebolando a bunda! Que quase não tinha pra ser sincera!

Rin virou largando o braço numa pose, digamos, numa posição "corcunda". Yes! Os braços estavam quase tocando ao chão! Rin estava um horror! Voltara cozinha! Ela era a única que faltava! Sango e Kagome já tinham feito as partes delas, Kikyo e Kagura já tinham gravado e foram embora! Só faltava a Rin. E isso já era mais de sete da noite! Mais uma vez, Rin ergueu a cabeça com um grande sorriso no rosto, como ela conseguia? Simples! Muito botox! Mentira! Ela nunca botou botox!

- Olá! Bom dia a todos! Aqui é a Rin Nakaana que está apresentando! Hoje no programa abre alas a terceira receita de hoje será Bolo Xadrez! Preparem sua batedeira, untem suas formas e assim que voltarmos do comercial nós faremos mais uma delícia pra você. – Rin ficou sorrindo até o diretor mais gay dizer: _"CORTA_".

- Rin! Querida! Agora é com você! Será sua última chance! – Disse Jakotsu em seu tom gay ameaçador!

- Ta. – Falava determinada.

_Bota a mão na cabeça que vai começar! __O Rebolation, tion. __O Rebolation!_

- O Rebolation, tion. O Rabolation! - Cantava Miroku!

_- _Ei! Miroku! Dá pra pára de cantar essa _musiquinha_ irritante. – Falava Inuyasha rangendo os dentes.

- Alô minha galera, preste atenção: Rebolation é a nova sensação!Menino e menina, não fiquem de fora, que vai começar o pancadão. O suingue é bom. Gostoso de mais. Mulheres na frente. Os homens atrás. – Miroku cantava com seu _iPod Touch _ e fazendo os pacinho da música. Imaginem Miroku dançando Rebolation e, por favor, riem de seus pensamentos vendo na sua mente Miroku dançando Relobalion! É cômico!

Momento discrição Miroku dançando Rebolation: _Bota mão na cabeça que vai comer! O Rebolation, tion. O Rebolation. _Miroku colocou as mãos na cabeça, sabe ele estava sem camisa e estava só com aquelas bermudonas que nem daquelas caras, os sufistas. E como todo mundo sabe Miroku tem um corpo digamos, sarado! Pois é, voltando! Miroku coloca as mãos na cabeça e começa a mexer o quadril pra esquerda e direita, dançando Rebolation! Tipo ele estava com cara de sedutor! E ele continuava dançando!

- Isso é uma pornografia! Decadência de música! Onde tu aprendeste essa porcaria Miroku? – Dizia Inuyasha jogadão no sofá passando os canais na TV a cabo! Para ele aquilo era uma diversão! – E pare de dançar! Não tem mulher aqui não pra você ddá um de _estriper tisser (n/a: caros leitores, eu não sei escrever isso não! Perdão)_.

- Miroku! Pare de cantar e dançar **AGORA**! – Dizia Sesshoumaru chegando na sala e vendo toda aquela _fulia_. – E Inuyasha! Seu horrário de assistir TV já passou! Dá-me o controle! Agora é minha vez! – Dizia pegando o controle do irmão mais novo.

- Feh! Baka! – Dizia Inuyasha!

- Mão na cabeça que vai começar! O Rebolation, tion. O Rebolation. O Rebolation, tion, Rebolation. O Rebolation, tion. O Rebolation. O Rebolation, tion, Rebolation. – Continuava Miroku com os fones de ouvido com a música no extremo! Nem percebeu que Sesshoumaru chegou bem perto dele tirou os fones e quebrou o _iPod _ de Miroku em milhões de pedaçinhos!

- Eu te avisei para pára de cantar! E você sabe que eu não falo duas vezes! Olhe pelo lado bom! Livramos-nos daquela música chata e de sua voz irritante! – Disse virando-se e indo vê os noticiários!

- Mas era o meu IPOD! – Gritava Miroku desnorteado.

- Não Miroku! VOCÊ NÃO PODE! – Dizia Sesshoumaru rindo do próprio trocadilho!

1 minuto de silêncio se fez na sala! Agora todos estavam no sofá assistindo o Jornal das oito!

_Tan tan tan tan tantantan tan tan tan tantantantan tanram tantan tan tan tanranrantantan! _ (isso não é o comercial da _TAM_ e sim o barulhinho da vinheta de abertura do _Jornal Nacional_! É uma tentativa frustrada eu sei!)

- Boa Noite! – Falava a jornalista!

- Boa noite gostosa! – Dizia Miroku!

- Não acredito que você deu "Boa Noite" pra jornalista, Miroku! – Falava Inuyasha ironizando a situação.

- Dei! E daí? Ninguém liga pro sei comentário Inuyasha! – Dizia Miroku olhando novamente pra TV vendo a _jornalista gostosa! _

- Calados os dois! – Disse Sesshoumaru no seu habitual tom de voz!

Mais 1 minuto de silêncio...

1 hora de silêncio...

1 hora e 30 minutos de silêncio...

2 horas de silêncio perturbador...

- Bota mão da cabeça que vai começar... – Começava Miroku

- O Rebolation, o Rebolation... – Acompanhava Inuyasha.

- O Rebolation, tion, o Rebolation... – Terminava Sesshoumaru.

- Espera! Eu não acredito que estamos cantando _isso. – _Ênfase no "isso" e um ar de nojeira quando falava! Dizia Inuyasha.

- Put* que pariu-te! – Dizia Sesshoumaru. – Essa música gruda na cabeça que nem chiclete! Miroku! – Olhou o pobrezinho que tava assistindo a TV ignorando o olhar mortal do amigo.

- O Rebolation é bom, bom, Rebolation é bom bom bom, Rebolation é bom bom, se você quiser fica melhor! – Continuava Miroku, nessa hora Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha Levantavam do sofá e ficaram na frente de Miroku o encarando.

- Ei vocês estão na frente da TV. – Dizia Miroku.

- Inuyasha segura os braços! Hoje vai ser só na cara! – Dizia Sesshoumaru estralando os dedos.

- Pow amigo! Na cara não! Na cara não! – Dizia Miroku sendo segurado pelo Inuyasha.

**Parte Censurada!**

_O Rebolation é bom, Rebolation é bom! Bom! Bom! Se você quiser fica melhor!_

TRIM! Esse foi o sonzinho que todos estavam esperando.

Momento tenso...

Todos estavam suados...

Calafrios...

TENSO...

- TA BOM! ABRE LOGO ESSE FORNO RIN! – Gritava o diretor dos bastidores.

Rin abriu lentamente o forno viu que o bolo não tinha muxado! Isso era um bom começo! Bem! Eram pra serem dois bolos! E eles estavam juntos no forno! Rin pegou primeiro o de chocolate botou na bancada e todos deram um suspiro de alívio! O Bolo estava tufado e fofinho! Então pegou o bolo branco e colocou na bancada! Outro suspiro de alívio.

Aplausos!

- CORTA! – Gritava o Diretor!

- Rin! Amiga! Você conseguiu! – Dizia Kagome abraçando a amiga!

- Consegui! Nem sei como! Eu disse que fazer bolo xadrez não é fácil! Ufa! – Que alívio hein Rin? Agora ela estava sentada numa cadeira tomando uma jarra de água ainda teria que montar! Mas tinha que esperar esfriar! Então todos resolveram pausar a gravação por uma hora!

- Que tal deixarmos o bolo na geladeira pra ser mais rápido? – Falava Jakotsu. – Eu ainda quero vê o filme que passar hoje à noite!

- NÃO! – As três gritaram.

- Se não o bolo vai ficar duro! – Dizia Rin!

- Ta bom! Ta bom! – Dizia Jakotsu.

1 hora esperando...

- Jakotsu quem vai ser o "convidado" de Kikyo e Kagura? – Perguntava Kagome.

- Bem parece que vai ser uma banda de Axé vinda do Brasil! Estão fazendo muito sucesso com uma música aí! – Disse jakotsu anotando algumas coisas na prancheta.

- Qual o nome do grupo? – Dizia Sango.

- Parangolé! – Dise nem ligando pra elas.

- Nunca ouvi falar! – Dizia Sango.

- Nem eu. – Dizia Kagome.

- Somos três então! – Concluía Rin.

- Ah! Vão me dizer que vocês nunca ouviram aquela música?

- Qual? – As três perguntaram olhando curioso, porque ele largara a prancheta de anotações e começou a dançar!

- _Bota a mão na cabeça que vai começar!_

_- _Não! – Começou Kagome. - Definitivamente NÃO!

- Que... Porcaria... É... _Essa_? – Prosseguia Sango.

- De onde você tirou essa _coisa_?– Concluía Rin.

- É a nova sensação! Vocês estão desatualizadas! – Dizia Jakotsu virando-se. – Estão liberadas! Cheguem cedo amanhã pra fazer as últimas gravações!

- Mas e a decoração do bolo? – Perguntava Rin.

- Faz aí! O diretor substituto vai ficar aqui com vocês!Eu não posso perder o meu filme! Então tchauzinho pra vocês! _O Rebolation é bom, bom! Rebolation é bom, bom, bom!_ – Dizia indo embora.

As três amigas deram um suspiro aliviado! Rin voltou a mesa da cozinha e começou a cortar o bolo em cubos pequenos e montar o bolo xadrez! Sango e Kagome estavam nos bastidores apenas olhando, enquanto o diretor tentava ao máximo não dormir enfrente as câmeras!

Já passava da Meia-Noite quando fizeram as últimas gravações.

- UuuuHHHHHHHhh! Que delícia! – Dizia Kagome! E tava uma delícia mesmo!

- Maravilhoso! – Comentava Sango. – Passa por debaixo da mesa e solta os cachorros!

Barulho de cachorro latindo...

_AU au au au au au au au au au au AU au AU MIAU.._

- Serve gato também! Está uma delícia Rin! Parabéns! – Diziam encenado!

- Então ficamos por ai! Até o próximo programa gente! Tchau! – Dizia Rin.

- Tchaaaaau! – Dizia Kagome com um pedaço de bolo na mão.

Tchau gente! – Dizia Sango com um pedaço de bolo na mão.

A câmera ia se afastando enquanto a vinheta de encerramento passava e elas fingiam uma conversa.

- Isso aqui tá muito bom! – Dizia Kagome.

- Tá bom demais! – Dizia Sango.

- E... CORTA! Tchau gente até amanhã! – Dizia o diretor substituto!

Então todos saíram do cenário! Exaustos!

- Ei... Kagome-chan, Sango-chan! – Chama Rin olhando pra baixo. – Está bom mesmo o bolo?

- Rin... Preste atenção. – Falava Kagome segurando o ombro da amiga! – Estava bom! Não se preocupe! Não vamos contar a ninguém o seu segredo!

- Que segredo? – Dizia Sango.

- Que Rin odeia câmeras! Por isso, que ela não tava conseguindo fazer o bolo! – Contava Kagome.

- Ahhh! Poxa Rin! Você superou rápido então o seu medo de câmeras! – Dizia Sango.

- Só porque Kagome-chan disse que desligou as câmeras pra mim.

- Inocente! – Dizia Sango.

- Concordo. – Disse Kagome.

- O quê? – Disse Rin perplexa!

- Nada Rin! Olha chegamos! Vamos dormir porque temos menos de seis horas de sono! – Disse Sango saindo do carro com as meninas!

_Rabolation é bom!_

Bem já era altas horas da noite! Era para todos estarem dormindo! Bem, como eu disse, ERA PRA TODOS ESTAREM DORMINDO. Inuyasha, pra quem não sabe dormia no porão, que nem um cachorro largado pelos donos. Miroku dormia no menor quarto, e o Sesshoumaru no maior e no mais confortável! Como sempre botando Sesshoumaru num pedestal! Bem, voltando a fic, era pra todos estarem dormindo! ERA! Mas Inuyasha tinha pavor do porão, então ele acordou subiu as escadas de madeira caindo aos pedaços e deixou-se no sofá e ligou a TV.

Quando ele ligou a TV...

- BLOQUEADA? SESSHOUMARU SEU MALDITO! – Gritava aos quatro cantos.

* * *

**Continua...**

**n/a: **Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fic! Espero que não fiquem com raiva de mim pela música irritante! Mas o meu vizinho que colocou essa música! xD Ai grudou que nem chiclete! Olhem o lado bom! Foi essa música que me deu mais inspiração pra escrever!

* * *

**Agradecendo as review's: **

**Diana: **Own! Que fofo! Leitora antiga da outra fic! Espero que tenha gostado! Continue lendo!

**Jssica: **Leitora Nova! *-* Seja-bem vinda! Continue lendo tá?

**Kh-chan: **Sabe que eu não sei! Acho que é tipo! Cara de mulher preocupada! Apreensiva! (risos) Continue lendo tá?

**Rafael L: **haushaushuashuash Fazer miojo é complexo! Principalmente pra quem não sabe cozinhar nada! É o caso do Inuyasha!E verdade miojo tem ponto certo pra ficar uma delícia u.u. Continua lendo a fic! Inuyasha vai se meter em cada encrenca!

**Eulalia Arantes: **Por favor! Se você me matar não tem como eu continuar a fic! Então? Demorei muito? Hum? Eu sei! Lazy Town! Não vou esquecer! o/

**Dreime: **hehehe Espere e verá! Você vai descobrir o porquê da Kagome ter chamado o Toutosai de tio! Aguarde e verá! Tudo que eu escrevo tem alguma ligação! Detalhe. Continua lendo tá?

**Serena: **O bolo ficou ótimo! O problema é que a minha irmã acabou tudinho O_O! Não precisava completar o palavrão! O.õ Você não seguiu "a receita" não né? oO Era brinks! xD Miojo é a salvação quando não se tem nada melhor pra comer!

* * *

**Olha gente agradeço de coração mesmo pela atenção e pela paciência que vocês tiveram de ler esse capítulo até aqui. Espero vocês no capítulo 3 tá? Beijos e Até a Próxima! (:**

**Quero review's! (: POR FAVOR!**


	3. Uma lata de Leite Condensado

**Nota da autora: **Bem, eu peço, delicadamente, que todas as leitoras ou leitores que endentam o meu lado "eclético" em relação estilo musical! É seguro! Não é contagioso! Assim espero. *olha pro lado esquerdo e pra baixo* Primeiro capítulo foi uma musica de um desenho para crianças retardadas, Segundo capítulo foi Rebolation, e agora? ADIVINHA! Se adivinhar eu dedico o capítulo que vem para pessoa que acertar! NÃO VALE CONSULTAR O TIO GOOGLE! Ò_Ó

Eu amo vocês e boa leitura a todos! (:

* * *

**PS: Okay! Quem foi que deixou uma review e esqueceu-se de colocar o nome? oO Sei que o meu gosto musical às vezes é horrível! Mas não era pra deixar COM esse EFEITO colateral u_u.

* * *

**

**Rápida pausa para responder a review da "pessoa" que se esqueceu de colocar o nome. Primeiro vou te chamar de "anônimo" Ok! Respondendo a seguinte review: **"eu adorei a tentativa frustrada de vc fazer a abertura do jornal nacional! eu ri muito. continua logo tá? Bjs" **Respondendo: (risos) Tentativa frustrada mesmo! Mas a gente faz o que pode né? *sorriso amarelo* hihihi, ok! Amei o fato de você ter deixando uma review pra mim, mas da próxima vez, por favor, deixa o nome tá? *-* Beijão!

* * *

**

As outras review's serão respondidas no fim do capítulo! Agora sim! A fic! Ah! As letras em itálico são partes da música tá? Só pra constar!

* * *

.

**Capítulo III: "**Olha que** uma lata de leite condensado** é capaz de fazer!**"**

**.**

_Eu não tenho culpa de comer quietinho, no meu cantinho boto pra quebrar..._

Bem, era um sábado como qualquer outro, ou parecia ser um sábado como qualquer outro! Miroku e Inuyasha estavam no supermercado fazendo compras, naquela _coisa_ que eles chamam de "lar" não tinha absolutamente nada pra comer, na verdade, tinha o essencial, mas por Inuyasha não saber cozinhar eles tiveram que jogar fora, porque alguns alimentos já estavam fora da validade.

- Sesshoumaru bem que podia ajudar né? – Miroku pegava três botes de sorvete napolitano.

Um detalhe: Eh... No carrinho deles só havia miojo, salsicha, ovos, sorvetes, biscoitos, barra de chocolate, iogurte, nescal, farinha lacta, algumas frutas... Resumindo SÓ BESTEIRA!

- É... Bem que ele podia... – Inuyasha estava olhando o freezer de sucos em caixa.

- AÍ INUYASHA PEGA COCA! – Gritava Miroku.

Nessa hora havia cinco pessoas estavam passando, do nada, elas pararam e olharam para Miroku e Inuayasha.

**- **Eles formam um belo casal né? – Falavam duas garotas.

- Miroku eu te mato ainda pelos seus chiliques. – Inuyasha tinha pegado coca e os sucos. – Se dependesse de mim a gente só tomava refrigerante, mas tem o baka do Sesshoumaru que não é muito fã "dessas coisas gaseificadas" como ele próprio diz.

- Está bem, Inuyasha! – Suspira Miroku. – Vamos ver se ainda tem queijo e presunto ali oh!

Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru estava no estacionamento lendo um jornal tranquilamente dentro de seu carro com o ar condicionado ligado no maior conforto sem se estressar, assim que terminou de ler a parte policial do jornal Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado esquerdo, havia parado um carro, e por sinal estava muito mal estacionado e até porque a dona do veículo estancou antes de entrar na vaga super apertada!

- Oh God! Esses engenheiros deviam fazer as vagas maiores. – Disse a moça que estava saindo do carro com um vestido leve e cor de rosa com um bolsa de lado. – Está bem, da próxima vez eu não pego mais o Carro da Sango. – Finalizou Rin ajeitando o vestido e colocou-se por andar.

Sesshoumaru olhou aquela situação e não deu muita importância, achou até que atraente a moça do carro, mas não queria ficar olhando a cliente do supermercado, seu jornal era mais interessante.

_Levo a minha vida bem do meu jeitinho, sou de fazer não sou de falar..._

O único objetivo da Rin naquele exato momento e naquele supermercado daquela exata hora, fora um comercial irresistível que vira mais cedo na TV.

" **[musiquinha de comercial de supermercado] **_** Não percam hoje a super oferta! São tantas que você não vai resistir! Fralda de 10 unidades por 5,99; **__**absorvente noturno com 30 unidades por 1,99, **__**blá, blá, blá, blá."**_

Sinceramente? Depois do "absorvente noturno com 30 unidades por 1,99" Rin simplesmente ignorou o resto do comercial, pegou as chaves do carro de Sango e saiu quase que como um foguete para o supermercado!

Rin estava na área de higiene pessoal, tudo bem, ela poderia ter comprado absorvente na drogaria, mas pow! 1,99! Como não resistir?

A morena pegou uma cestinha e saiu correndo para prateleiras onde se encontravam os "absorventes" chegando-lá ela pegou uns 20 pacotes! E só pra disfarçar começou a andar pelo supermercado pra vê se comprava mais alguma coisa! Então, resolveu comprar latas de leite condensado, achocolatados, manteiga salgada, alguns confeites, algumas forminhas! Deu pra sacar o que ela iria fazer? É isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando! Ela ia se entupir de brigadeiro.

- Oh Inuyasha! Você sabe fazer brigadeiro? – Miroku perguntava com o dedo indicador direito nos lábios e fazendo uma cara de menino verminoso.

- Ah... Sei lá! A gente podia tirar da internet a receita. – Falou Inuyasha de ombros.

- Só pra constar Inuyasha, seu irmão quebrou em milhões de pedaçinhos o meu iPod! – Miroku lamentava o fim trágico de seu iPod. [música de enterro] – Era a única forma acessível de nos comunicar com a internet! Já que o sei irmão não deixa a gente nem chegar perto daquele notbook dele!

- Miroku! Você não acha que na embalagem não vem ensinando a fazer não? – Perguntou Inuaysha pegando mais alguns pacotes de Cup Noodles. – Olha miroku esse aqui é bem melhor que aqueles miojos! É só botar água quente! Não precisa ir pra panela, depois que ... Enfim, botar no prato... Dá muito trabalho e... – Inuyasha fora interrompido por Miroku.

- Inuyasha cala essa sua boca que só pensa em macarrão instantâneo! Vamos logo pegar a lata de leite condensado . – Miroku parecia que estava tendo uma visão de águia, estava arrastando o carrinho e saíra feita bala em direção a ÚNICA lata de leite condensado e arrastando o amigo junto dele.

- Miroku calma aê! – Inuyasha estava sem entender nada e com um copo de Cup Noodles de galinha caipira na mão esquerda.

Do outro lado Rin saíra que nem o papa-léguas atrás da lata de leite condensado que parecia mais uma jóia rara de se vê.

- BRIGADEIRO, BRIGADEIRO, BRIGADEIRO, BRIGADEIRO, BRIGADEIRO, EU NECESSITO DE BRIGADEIRO. – Rin gritava nos corredores.

- SEM MACARRÃO, SEM MACARRÃO, SEM MACARRÃO, SEM MACARRÃO, SEM MACARRÃO PELO AMOR DE DEUS EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS MACARRÃO INSTANTÂNEO! – Inuyasha já estava dentro do carrinho e o Miroku só correndo feito um anormal pelo corredor.

Foi quando A LATA estava sendo disputada, a sua textura "latosa" estava sendo tocada por duas mãos diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

Rin puxou...

Miroku também...

E os dois ao mesmo tempo disseram:

- EU VI PRIMEIRO! ME DÁ!

Por alguns segundos os dois se encararam com fogo nos olhos, parecia até o fim do mundo!

- Eu não quero comer macarrão instantâneo...

- Eu necessito de brigadeiro!

- SOLTA! – Os dois gritaram.

Bem, a lata caiu no chão e Miroku e Rin continuaram brigando...

- Olha aqui moço, você não está sendo nada cavalheiro comigo! EU sinceramente tive uma semana muito cansativa! Eu quase não dormi! EU PRECISO DE BRIGADEIRO! PRECISO DE OSES**¹** NO MEU SANGUE! – Gritava Rin apontando o dedo para o Miroku.

**- **Olha aqui ôh moça! Não é você que tem que comer todo dia macarrão instantâneo! Cara! Eu até meus 10 anos eu acha que não tinha melhor coisa do que miojo! Eu queria comer todos os sabores possíveis! E agora? Eu não consigo nem cheirar aquilo! No final todos têm o mesmo gosto!

- Pouco me importo com seus traumas! Não é minha culpa que não sabe cozinhar!

- Eu **DUVIDO **muito que **VOCÊ** também saiba cozinhar! – Miroku estava afrontando Rin.

Ok! Ok! Enquanto eles brigaram veio uma senhora, já idosa sabe? Pegou calmamente a lata do chão e quando ia colocar a "pequena latinha" no seu carrinho Rin e Miroku a olharam sem dó e nem piedade a pobre senhora.

- COLOQUE A LATA NO CHÃO! **AGORA! – **Os dois berraram.

Depois disso os dois se entre olharam novamente! Claro que a senhora idosa obedeceu e todos que estavam envolta acho aquilo o cúmulo do absurdo! Saíram até de perto.

- **VOCÊ**... – Apontou o dedo. – **DUVIDA **de **MIM? **– Apontou o dedo pra si.

- VOCÊ TEM CARA DE PATRICINHA MIMADA, FILHINHA DE PAPAI!

- E VOCÊ? TEM CARA DE SAFADO, MALANDRO, QUE NÃO CONSEGUE ARRANJAR NEM BICO E PROPAVELMENTE MORA COM ALGUM FAMILIAR OU AMIGO!

- VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE! – Miroku berrou.

- NEM VOCÊ ME CONHECE! – Rin berrou mais ainda.

- EU FAÇO UMA APOSTA! VAMOS LEVAR A LATA! EU PAGO! E VOCÊ VAI PRA "MINHA" CASA E FAZ O BRIGADEIRO! SE ESTIVER BOM EU COMPRO TRÊS LATAS DE BRIGADEIROS NO OUTRO SUPERMERCADO! **AGORA... **SE ESTIVER MUITO RUIM VOCÊ VAI TER COMPRAR COMIDA DECENTE PRA MIM! QUE NÃO CONTENHA NENHUMA ESPÉCIE DE MACARRÃO.

- TÁ FEITO. – Rin estendeu a mão e Miroku a apertou.

Os dois foram diretamente para fila do caixa para pagar as compras! Miroku encarava Rin pra vê se ela não fugia e ela fazia o mesmo!

_Eu não tenho culpa de comer quietinho, no meu cantinho boto pra quebrar, levo a minha vida bem do meu jeitinho, sou te fazer não sou de falar (bis)_

- Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou se assustando com a presença do irmão sem a companhia do "amigo" e sem as compras. – Cadê aquele monge safado? E as compras?

- Eh... Ele ficou brigando com uma moça por causa de uma lata de leite condensado. – Disse Inuyasha sentando-se no bando de trás.

- Vou esperar só mais cinco minutos se ele não aparecer...

Antes que Sesshoumaru terminasse a sua falar Miroku entrou no carro com uma brutalidade tamanha família com um monte de sacolas na mão que só fez jogar encima de Inuyasha.

- PRA CASA! – Disse sem olhar para o Sesshoumaru...

- Você não manda em mim Miroku! – Disse calmamente colocando o cinto na mais lentidão possível...

Do outro lado, Rin já tinha soltado as compras em qualquer lugar, já tinha saído da vaga de estacionamento e por coincidência o carro do "moço" estava ao lado do carro que ela estava usando emprestado.

Ela buzinou...

1,2 ou 3 vezes...

- O que essa mulher quer? – Falou Sesshoumaru irritado.

- ANDA SESSHOUMARU NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO! NÃO QUERO PERDER A MINHA APOSTA COM AQUELA "MOÇA". – Disse tirando cinto do Sesshoumaru e fazendo gestos para Sesshoumaru sair do volante.

- Miroku! Não toque em mim...

- SESSHOUMARU NÃO ESTÁ NA HORA DE BANCAR O FODA! SAI! – Disse chutando Sesshoumaru.

- O carro é meu! – Ele disse olhando Miroku com um olhar intimidador.

- Tá! Tá! Depois você me dá uma surra! Sai daí agora!

[Som de buzina novamente]

- Miroku! – Estreitou os olhou, Sesshoumaru.

Enfim, Sesshoumaru e Miroku deram um jeito de trocar de lugar sem sair do carro! Deram um jeito é nada! Eles conseguiram uma proeza, isso sim!

[ Som de buzina]

Miroku baixou o vidro e gritou:

- Já estou indo!

- Eu não tenho a vida inteira sabe? – Rin gritou de lá!

Bem o trajeto até a suposta casa do Miroku fora "tranqüila", tirando alguns detalhes, como o fato que os dos carros ficavam lado a lado quando o sinal fechava, as trocas de olhares, enfim! O único que não estava se preocupando com nada era Inuyasha.

- Nossa! Sinceramente Miroku! Você deveria ter dado a lata pra moça! – Disse Inuyasha todo folgadão no banco de trás.

- Cala a boca Inuyasha.

Sério! Parecia até corrida, Miroku estava com a cabeça quase que grudado com o volante olhando para o sinal, esperanço ansiosamente para que o mesmo abrisse o mais rápido possível.

"Apontar! Nas suas posições! Já!". Sim era isso que o Miroku estava escutando o sinal dizer para ele, é meio que uma paranóia! Mas se eu disser que a Rin estava pensando a mesma coisa você acreditaria?

Os dois saíram cantando pneu para todos os lados, só se podia sentir o cheiro de gasolina queimada... E tal...

**Depois de mais uma estréia de "Velozes e Furiosos" feat. Miroku e Rin, eles finalmente chegaram...**

Miroku saiu do carro abriu a porta de trás e tirou a sacola que continha os ingredientes para O BRIGADEIRO.

Rin chegou logo em seguida, saiu do carro e apertou o alarme, e pôs-se a seguir o Miroku. Eles foram direto pra cozinha.

- Preciso de: uma panela, um fogão com gás, uma colher de pau, uma colher de sopa, manteiga com sal, achocolatado e LEITE CONDENSADO. – Ela falou com voz de profissional na área! Se bem que ela era uma profissional na área, mas Miroku não sabia disso.

_Quer saber o tenho pra lhe dá, vai fazer você delirar, tem o sabor de queijo com docinho, meu benzinho você vai gostar..._

- Agora me explica Inuyasha! O que significa isso tudo? – Sesshoumaru estava olhando para o irmão estava tentando pegar a última sacola, mas não dava ele estava cheio de sacolas nos braços.

- Olha! Se você quiser mesmo saber, pega aquela sacola pra mim por favor? – Inuyasha suplicava para o irmão.

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro e pegou a sacola. No caminho, inuyasha com um zilhão de sacolas e Sesshoumaru só com uma, Inuyasha explicava tudo que aconteceu para o irmão, até a parte que ele viu.

- Esse Miroku não tem jeito! – Disse Sesshoumaru entrando na casa.

_É tão maneiro uai, é bom demais, não tem como duvidar, o meu tempo uai, mineiro faz, quem prova se amarra..._

Na cozinha a situação é um pouco mais complicada! Na verdade era tenso...

Rin estava com o avental do Inuyasha na beira do fogão mexendo o brigadeiro, enquanto Miroku estava encima olhando curiosamente e desesperadamente para o brigadeiro.

- BRIGADEIRO PERFEITO! BRIGADEIRO PERFEITO! – Dizia Rin parecendo que ia entrar na panela.

- NÃO É MACARRÃO, NÃO É MACARRÃO! – Miroku falava incrédulo!

- Eh... Enfim... Uh... Ah... Hã... Miroku? – Tentou Inuyasha. Porém o pobrezinho ficara no vácuo.

- Não interrompa Inuyasha! Vai ser a única vez que você vai vê o Miroku tão concentrado em alguma coisa! – Disse Sesshoumaru sentando-se na cadeira e voltando a ler o seu jornal.

De repente...

Um silêncio...

- Está pronto! – Rin diz apagando o fogo.

- Oba! – Gritava Miroku todo feliz!

Rin colocara o brigadeiro dentro de uma vasilha e colocou a panela na pia com água, depois voltou e sentou-se à mesa.

- Hein! Eu já posso comer o brigadeiro agora? – Perguntou Miroku olhando para Rin com cara de cachorro pidão.

- NÃO! A não ser que você queira queimar a sua língua! – Rin falou olhando novamente para o prato.

- Então? Vão ficar aqui admirando o brigadeiro até o mesmo esfriar? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru... Porém ele ficou no vácuo! Parecia óbvio de mais para responder. Já sabendo que os presentes haviam o deixado no vácuo decidiu se retirar e ir pra sala assistir TV.

**1h 47min 24seg depois...**

- Huuuuum! Que delícia! Nem acredito que não é macarrão! – Miroku falava alto para que todos ouvissem, principalmente Inuyasha.

- Que bom que gostaste! – Rin respondeu. – Não era de se admirar... Eu sou formada em gastronomia!

Nessa hora... O sangue do Miroku gelou e Inuyasha que estava entrando na cozinha levou uma cuspida a _La _brigadeiro.

- CARALHO MIROKU! ISSO AINDA TÁ QUENTE! – Tentou gritar, mas sem forças já que ele comia a gosma do Miroku. – Isso tá uma delícia.

- Credo Inuyasha! – Disse Sesshoumaru entrando no local.

- Moça! Casa comigo? – Disse Miroku pegando na mão de Rin e antes que eu pudesse ser mais audacioso Sesshoumaru agiu por impulso e deu um cascudo nele!

- Aí Sesshoumaru! – Disse passando mão no local.

- Bem, eu ganhei a aposta "moço", agora quero as minhas três ladas!

- "Moça", "moço" Vocês passaram quase duas horas aqui e vocês não se apresentaram? – Perguntou Inuyasha olhando pra Rin.

- Não! – Respondeu calmamente. – Ficamos olhando brigadeiro esfriar.

Nessa hora apareceu uma gota do tamanho do universo na cabeça de Seshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Qual o seu nome "moça"? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Rin Nakaana! – Respondeu olhando para ele com um grande sorriso. Este que ficou um pouco, e quando eu digo "um pouco", porque foi pouco quase nada, vermelho.

- Prazer! Sou Sesshoumaru Taosho! Esse aqui é meu irmão Inuyasha e esse "moço" – Apontou para o Miroku que estava se lambuzando no brigadeiro. – É o Miroku Houshi.

- Hum... Entendo... Bem, eu já tenho que ir! Miroku! Eu quero as minhas latas de leite condensado ouviu bem? – Ela lançou um olhar mortal para cima de Miroku.

- Hunrum! – Ele balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

- Alguém pode me levar até a porta? – Perguntou a morena.

- Sim! Claro! Eu te levo Rin! – Disse Inuaysha!

_Aí, aí não tem como duvidar, faz, faz, quem prova se amarra..._

**No carro...**

Rin tentava ligar o carro...

[barulho de carro tentando pegar]

- Droga de carro!

Segunda tentativa... E... Nada...

Então ela teve a brilhante idéia de olhar para o ponteiro que marca a gasolina...

- Ah! Será o Benedito? Sem gasolina! Que droga! – Ela então xingou todo mundo.

Sem celular, porque agora que percebera que esqueceu o celular, no prego de gasolina, com fome... Qual a única solução? Então ela olhou para a casa de onde havia saído e...

[tocou a campainha, Sesshoumaru atendeu...]

- Hã... Eh... Oi? Bem, aconteceu uma coisa horrível, estou no prego de gasolina... Será que vocês podem me ajudar? – Perguntou olhando para Sesshoumaru feito coitada...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**OSES¹: **Lembram dessa palavrinha? Bem! Vou explicar! "oses" é o sufixo da palavra "glicose", no plural, que um monossacarídeo, que vem do grupo dos glicídios e que tem a função de armazenamento de energia no corpo. Só que muitas pessoas, inclusive eu nessa fic, liga Glicose com Açúcar, não está TOTALMENTE errado, mas não está TOTALMENTE certo, estaria nais ou menos correto se fosse sacarose! Que é proveniente da cana-de-açúcar que dá esse gostinho doce! Bem! Como vocês sabem, o chocolate provém do cacau, o cacau contém amido (se eu não me engano) e amido tem a mesma função que o glicogênio que é a mesma glicose. Só que nas plantas e nos vegetais, frutas e essas coisas. ENFIM! Tudo isso que eu falei se resume a uma única coisa: OSES = GLICOSE = ENERGIA= CHOCOLATE = DOCE! ENTENDERAM?

Está aí uma pequena aula de biologia pra vocês (: Fic também é educação! (:

* * *

**Respondendo as review's: **

**guta: **Eu também quero saber o que vai rolar! Eu acho que eu nem demorei! Uma semana né? oO Acho que vou postar todo sábado! Ou melhor, de sábado pra domingo! De madrugada eu fico inspirada! (: Obrigada pela review e continue lendo tá? Beijos.

**Pessoa sem nome, review respondi lá encima...**

**Luly: **Até rimou sabia? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH canta essa música não! DORGAS! Agora eu fiquei com essa música na cabeça! ¬¬' Enfim... Eu nem demorei né? Obrigada pela review (:

**Luísa**: Você acha? *olhinhos brilhando* Eu acho o enredo legal, mas não sou tão boa assim de fazer comédia, estou fazendo esse humor aqui na cara e na coragem xD Que bom que gostou tá? *-* Obrigadin' (:

**Dreime: **Essa música gruda mesmo na cabeça! i.i Perdão! Eu avisei que teria efeito! Hehehehehehe Obrigada pela review (: o/ aguardo você no próximo capítulo.

**Bad Little Angel:** Você quer saber uma coisa? Um segredo? É tudo culpa sua! xD Só foi eu ler "Kagome in Wonderland" Que eu comecei a ter idéias a mil! (Jimmy neuton) hehehehe É brinks tá? Dorgas! *-* O meu mundo está mais colorido sabia? Hsaushauhs Kagome não pode sair noiada... Mas eu... EFEITO COLATERAL! Ok! Obrigada pela review (: o/

* * *

**Gente! Agradeço desde já a paciência de vocês! *-* Quero reviews POR FAVORZINHO!**

**Tchau meus amores e até a próxima! (: **


	4. Uma Noite Diferente

**Nota da autora: (outra vez? ¬¬ Sabia que ninguém lê suas notas? Aff) **Enfim... *diz com um grande sorriso e ignorando a voz misteriosa* Só vim dizer para que se divirtam nesse capítulo!

Dedico este capítulo a Isabella-chan por ter descoberto o nome da música do capítulo anterior *o*. Valeu Isa-chan!

Agora... Boa leitura a todos!

Beijos! (:

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Rin tentava ligar o carro..._

_[barulho de carro tentando pegar]_

_- Droga de carro!_

_Segunda tentativa... E... Nada..._

_Então ela teve a brilhante idéia de olhar para o ponteiro que marca a gasolina..._

_- Ah! Será o Benedito? Sem gasolina! Que droga! – Ela então xingou todo mundo._

_Sem celular, porque agora que percebera que esqueceu o celular, no prego de gasolina, com fome... Qual a única solução? Então ela olhou para a casa de onde havia saído e..._

_[tocou a campainha, Sesshoumaru atendeu...]_

_- Hã... Eh... Oi? Bem, aconteceu uma coisa horrível, estou no prego de gasolina... Será que vocês podem me ajudar? – Perguntou olhando para Sesshoumaru feito coitada...

* * *

_

.

**Capítulo IV: Uma noite diferente...**

**.**

- Sango! Entenda! Eu estou num lugar seguro! O seu carro está em perfeito estado! O quê? Hãm? – Rin estava tentando se acalmar enquanto andava de um lado para o outro com o telefone no ouvido.

_- Rin! Como pode deixar o meu "bebê" sem gasosa? Rin! _– Suspirou antes de prosseguir. – _EU VOU TE MATAR! VOCÊ PEGOU O MEU "BEBÊ" SEM A MINHA AUTORIZAÇÃO! E VOCÊ NEM SABE DIRIGIR DIREITO! ARG! _ - Realmente Sango estava furiosa.

- Sango-chan... – Disse Rin chorando. – Me desculpe... – Baixou a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam apreensivos, os três estavam no sofá olhando Rin falando com a amiga no telefone, e é claro que dava pra escutar porque a outra não falava no telefone e sim GRITAVA.

Miroku não agüentando ver Rin sofrer por uma coisa tão banal resolveu agir, tirou o telefone das mãos de Rin e percebeu que esta nem tinha ligado então começou a falar com a mulher do outro lado da linha.

_- Rin! Vou repetir com todas as letras T-R-A-G-A o meu C-A-R-R-O AGORA! E dê o seu jeito. Quando você chegar a gente conversa! – Sango mais uma vez gritava no telefone._

- PARE DE GRITAR SUA LOUCA, PERTUBADA! TEM PARAFUSOS A MENOS? – Agora quem falava com Sango era Miroku.

_-Hãn? Quem ta falando? E cadê a Rin? – _Perguntou assustava com a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Sou o futuro noivo de Rin! Então trate de respeitá-lá!

_- O QUÊ?_ – Perguntou incrédula.

- O QUÊ? – Perguntou Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo!

- É! Descobri que ela sabe cozinhar! Essa é a única qualidade que uma garota tem que ter antes de se casar comigo! ENTÃO, NÃO GRITE COM A MINHA Rin. – Miroku falava.

Sesshoumaru estava com uma vontade de jogar uma bomba atômica em Houshi e não era só isso, tinha vontade de torturá-lo amarrando em uma cadeira elétrica e colocando a voltagem no máximo.

**Na imaginação de Sesshoumaru...**

**- Implore pelo meu perdão Houshi. HÁHÁHÁHÁ! – Sesshoumaru estava com uma capa de vampiro, com os olhos vermelhos dente pontiagudo, ele realmente estava assustador.**

**- Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu peço até de joelhos! – Disse Miroku com uma voz de menina órfã, de joelhos com aquelas correntes de prisioneiro.**

**De repente, Sesshoumaru cresce e fica com 10 metros enquanto Miroku com 1,85. Ele estendeu o seu pé...**

**- Quais são as suas últimas palavras? Hein Miroku?**

**- Odeio macarrão. – Disse com as mãos unidas**

**Então, Sesshoumaru pisou encima da cabeça de Houshi o espatifando.**

**- HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ! ISSO SERVE PRA QUALQUER UM QUE SE METER COMIGO! E COM MEUS PLANOS! HÁHÁHÁ - Dee repente ele olha pra mim! **

**- o.o... Oi Sesshy! – Diz a autora (Nathi)**

**- Não faça eu ter mais essas "imaginações" se não eu vou transformá-las em realidade, ouviu bem? Quer dizer... Leu bem?**

**- Sim! *O* você que manda querido!**

**Fim da imaginação do Sesshy! **

_- Como assim? Passe para... tu tu tu tu _– A chamada cai, o crédito acaba.

- MAIS QUE PORCARIA. – Falava Houshi tacando o celular no chão o fazendo quebrar.

- MIROKU! – Grita Inuyasha. – VOCÊ QUEBROU O MEU CELULAR!

- Essa porcaria aí? É estava na hora de trocar! – Miroku colocou as mãos na cintura. – Acabou o crédito! Espera! Sesshoumaru o seu celular... – Miroku o olhava com os olhos reluzentes. – É de linha né? Empresta pra mim? Quer dizer pra Rin.

Sesshoumaru o encarou com fogo nos olhos, este estava de braços e pernas cruzadas o encarando mortalmente.

Rosnou como resposta a pergunta de Miroku.

- Não precisa. – Disse Rin colocando o braço enfrente ao corpo de Miroku ainda com a cabeça baixa. – Eu... Vou dá um jeito.

- Rin-chan... – Disse Miroku.

- MIROKU! Vamos "conversar" na cozinha? – Levantou-se Sesshoumaru.

- Que droga Sesshoumaru! Que assunto você tem que tratar comigo a essa hora? – Disse inocentemente.

- AGORA HOUSHI! – Gritou e puxou o amigo pela orelha!

- Ai meu Deus! Acho que vou apanhar! – Disse colocando as mãos unidas e começando a rezar! Era o fim. (Você ainda acha? Eu tenho certeza!)

Assim que Sesshoumaru e Miroku entraram na cozinha, o mais velho fechou a porta brutalmente e depois de alguns segundos começaram a ouvir gritos desesperados de Miroku.

- Ei! Inuyasha!

- O que foi Rin? – Disse pegando os destroços de seu ex celular.

- Por que Miroku esta apanhando do Sesshoumaru?

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei. – Fechou os olhos tentando imaginar a briga que estava havendo dentro da cozinha.

Rin suspirou e sentou no sofá e começou a olhar para um ponto fixo, e ficou o encarando sem piscar, mas o seu subconsciente estava pensando, pensando em como sair dali.

Inuyasha a encarou por um momento e depois de uns segundo surgiu uma gota gigante em sua cabeça.

- RIn? – Ele cutucou com o dedo indicador o ombro da Rin...

Não deu muito certo ela estava em transe.

Então ele começou a balançar a Rin.

- CALMA RIN! AINDA NÃO É O FIM DO MUNDO. É SÓ EM 2012. – Disse olhando-a desesperadamente.

- Quê? Inuyasha! – Disse se afastando. – Estou pensando em como sair daqui E com o carro da Sango.

[barulho de chuva]

- Chuva? – Perguntaram Rin e Inuyasha. Então os dois correram para janela.

[Chuva muito forte caindo]

- Dilúvio! – Gritaram os dois.

De repente, a luz começou a acender e apagar, barulhos estranhos de janelas se abrindo e fechando, goteiras pela sala. Raios e trovões. E do nada a luz vai embora, portanto os raios iluminam por alguns segundos algumas partes da casa! Numa dessas deu um raio muito luminoso e ao mesmo tempo apareceu o Miroku na porta da cozinha sendo refletido pelo raio. Foi uma cena assustadora.

Miroku estava todo ensangüentado, com olho roxo, a roupa rasgada, cabelo todo bagunçado, alguns hematomas pelo corpo, mancando e provavelmente o braço esquerdo quebrado.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Rin gritou. – É o Frankenstien!

- E aquele é o Conde Drácula. – Inuyasha apontou para Sesshoumaru que estava mesmo com cera de vampiro, parecia mesmo que no canto de sua boca havia sangue.

Inuyasha e Rin se abraçaram inconscientemente. Sesshoumaru não gostou mesmo daquela cena. Apesar de não conhecer a "moça" muito bem, Sesshoumaru sentia um grande "ciúmes" pela menina! Não gostava de ver seu "amigo" e seu "irmão" abraçando-a.

-Inuyasha – Começou a falar calmamente. – O que ta havendo?

- O que tá Havendo? Eu é que pergunto. – Rin se soltou de Inuyasha e começou seu discurso. – Será que é a pegadinha do "busão" por um acaso? Kami! Hoje, tudo deu errado pra mim! Fiquei igual uma louca disputando UMA lata de leite condensado no supermercado, to com fome, to com cede, o carro da Sango ficou sem gasolina, to cansada, ta chovendo, foi embora a luz, estou com três garotos que mal conheço, o que tá faltando hein? – Ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Granizo Rin! Tá faltando Granizo... – Disse Miroku apontando pra janela.

Rin virou-se bem na hora que uma ENORME pedra de granizo cai encima do carro de Sango.

Ela arregala os olhos e por um momento perde totalmente a razão!

- NÃÃÃÃO! - Disse esticando o braço como se pudesse pegar na pedra de granizo antes que ela caísse sobre o carro. – MIL VEZES NÃO! OH BENEDITO! SERÁS TU? OH CRIATURA!

POW!

Claro! Era o barulho da pedra se chocando com o teto do carro novinho de Sango! O "bebê".

- To frita, assada, cozida e ainda vão jogar os meus ossos para o cachorro chique da vizinha! – Rin falou.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Morku engoliram em seco, realmente a situação era delicada e tudo conspirava para dá errado.

**Quase meia-noite...**

Já era quase meia-noite quando tudo passou. Inuyasha tinha saído pra comprar gasolina pra Rin, enquanto Miroku dava um jeito no carro da "Sango" e Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram na sala assistindo TV.

- Ei! Conde Drácula! Pode botar no 43? – Rin perguntou toda encolhida no sofá, com um edredom e uma xícara de chocolate quente com creme de leite.

- Primeiro: Nunca me chame assim; Segundo: o que estaria passando a essa hora num canal desses? – Perguntou friamente olhando pelo canto do olho para menina.

- Meu comercial. – Falou.

- Comercial? – Nisso ele botou no 43.

"_Olá! Veja a nossa nova programação! Ano novo. Vida nova e é claro! Programa inédito". _ – Dizia Kagura andando para o lado esquerdo. De repente a imagem é cortada para Kikyo.

Nessa Hora Sesshoumaru não espera a resposta de Rin e assisti atentamente ao comercial.

" _Suas manhãs, nunca mais serão as mesma! Saiba o que acontece no mundo e aqui num programa matinal feito pra você! E ainda aprenda a cozinhar!" _– A imagem é cortada para Sango.

"_Agora não tem desculpa! Untem suas formas, aqueça o seu fogão! Venha aprender com a gente"._ – A imagem é cortada para Kagome.

"_Do mais fácil ao mais difícil, do simples ao mais complexo! A melhor culinária do mundo reunida num só programa." – A imagem é cortada para Rin._

"_Cooking by the Book sua nova opção de culinária e de notícia! Você só encontra aqui! Estréia terça às oito da manhã! Só aqui no Delivery Channel Aguardo você!_ – Rin finalizou o comercial.

De repente a tela fica preta e aparece um endereço eletrônico no meio em letras brancas e a voz de Rin no fundo.

"_Acesse nosso site e fique por dentro de tudo que acontece nos bastidores! E no programa piloto"_

E finalmente acabou o comercial. Então, Sesshoumaru colocou o telefone no mudo e olhou para Rin.

- Eu não acredito que...

- Pois é... Acredite! – Disse ela terminando seu chocolate quente. – Sou famosa! Ou melhor, serei famosa dentro de dois dias!

Sesshoumaru estava incrédulo! Agora sim ele tinha motivos para assistir aquele programa de culinária! Então, voltou sua cabeça para TV ainda com o rosto pasmo...

* * *

**Continua...**

**Gente! Vocês não podem perder o próximo capítulo! Será a estréia de "Cooking by the Book" E isso só é o começo dos problemas! (Finalmente a estréia do tão esperado do programa, aleluia!). Aguardo vocês.

* * *

**

**Respondendo as review's:**

**Bad Little Angel: **Poxa eu nem acredito que Kagome Wonderland acabou =/ Vou sentir falta da minha boca de fumo! O.o Adsolen! Vou sentir muita falta dele! T_T Ok! Sério que deu fome? O.o Também só macarrão! X.x tenso! Está aqui mais um capítulo minha flor! Aguardo-te Dani-chan! (:

**Marilia S: **Você acha engraçada? xD Eu acho minhas piadas tão sem graça! **DENÚNCIA! **Mari-chan é viciada em miojo! Ò.ó Bem, nem é graaande empolgação a Rin voltar pra casa! Sinceramente to preocupada é com o carro de Sango! NÃÃÃO! X.X EU JÁ TINHA ESQUECIDO ESSA MALDITA MÚSICA! X.x Okay onee-chan! Eu te desculpo! *-*/ Eu te aguardo no próximo capítulo (:

**Ayame Gawaine: **Seja bem vinda! *-*/ Sério que achou fofa? *-*/ Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo! É minha primeira tentativa de fic na categoria "humor" espero mesmo que eu esteja agradando a todos! Aya-chan aguardo você (:

**Isabella: **Viuuuuu? *-*/ Dediquei esse capítulo a você! E desculpa ter te forçado a escrever tá bom? i.i Nunca mais te farei isso tá? Beijão migs! (:

**Serena:** Eu ia botar só tipo... "1h" mas, ai eu quis frescar! xD Tudo bem, não levei pelo lado negativo da coisa! Ashuahsush E aew gostou do capítulo? (:

**Diana: **Também Ri muito nessa parte! Que bom que consigo transmitir minhas piadinhas para vocês! Fico feliz! (:

**SuzyLinda: **Cuidado! Isso pode te dá dor de "viado" entendeu? Ashaushaushausha beijão! Obrigada pela review (

**Eulalia Arantes**: Não acredito que sua mãe faz esse tipo de barraco O_O! Olha! Eu posto todo sábado! Quer dizer! Eu posto entre dez da noite até meia-noite! E obrigada pela review dupla! Rsrsrsrs (:

**Dreime: **To com saudades suas! T_T Não sei por quê! Acho que é por que você não lê a outra fic (Think of Me)! Ai eu fico meio desorientada! Adoro seus comentários! Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E vÊ se não some tá? Beijo linda! (:

**Amo todas vocÊs garotas! E espero que todos continuem acompanhando a fic até o final! Beijos! Amo vocês!**

**Até a próxima (:**


	5. O fracasso da estréia

**Notinha: O**lha eu aquiiii! ^^' Desculpa não ter postado no sábado! Mas, é que eu estava doente =x aí minha mãe não deixou usar o PC! Bem que eu tentei de madrugada... Mas, enfim, não deu muito certo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. =x

Booooa Leitura a todos!

* * *

.

**Capítulo V: O fracasso da "estréia"**

**.**

Bem, logo depois que Sesshoumaru viu o comercial onde Rin estava, o programa que ela iria apresentar e tal, ele, Sesshoumaru, ficara abismado.

**- **Ok! Rin eu sinto muito, mas acho que o carro de "sua amiga" só vai poder sair amanhã. – Falou Miroku entrando na sala com uma flanelinha limpando as mãos.

- Por quê? – Ela o encarou.

- Bem, porque o carro estava coberto de granizo.

- E...? Você não tirou o granizo?

- Tirei. – Falou.

- Pois então... – Disse a morena deixando a xícara de chocolate quente na mesinha ao lado pegou a bolsa colocou no ombro direito e levantou-se deixando que edredom cair. – Dê-me a chave. – Estendeu a mão direita para Miroku.

- Não! O problema que assim que terminei de limpar o carro... – Deu uma pausa. – Caíram granizos do telhado, encima do carro. Ai, eu não quis limpar! – Deu de ombros e sentou-se no sofá.

Rin ficou na mesma posição, com a mão estendida esperando a "chave", mas ela não veio...

- Como vou voltar pra casa? – Ela perguntou ao vento e com uma cara chorosa.

- De táxi. – Disse Sesshoumaru a olhando por cima do sofá.

- A pé. – Insistiu o Miroku.

- De charrete. – Disse Inuyasha saindo da sozinha!

[gota gigante em Miroku e Sesshoumaru]

- Charrete? – Rin repetiu.

- Isso ainda existe? – Perguntou Miroku olhando o amigo.

- Sei lá! – Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- E agora? – Perguntou Rin virando-se para os _meninos._

- Vai ter que dormir aqui! – Disse Miroku.

Rin arregalou os olhos. A única vez que dormira fora de casa foi no dia em que o seu ex namorado a seqüestrou.

- Sabe Rin... – Começou Inuyasha. – Aqui não passa táxi...

- Nem metrô... – Disse Miroku.

- Nem ônibus – Disse Sesshoumaru...

- Nem charrete. – Terminou Inuyasha segurando os ombros de Rin.

- Quê? Vocês moram em outra dimensão? Nunca ouviram falar em TRANSPORTES. Que lugar é esse? Marte por um acaso. – Ela cruzou os braços. – O jeito é ir a pé. Ela virou e seguiu até a porta.

- Sabe o que eu acho... – Começou Miroku novamente. – Que você deveria ficar por 1001 motivos.

- Então diga! – Ela virou para encarar o rapaz.

- Primeiro, está chovendo granizo lá fora, e não é pedrinha de granizo, são pedras gigantes de granizo! Segundo, você nem sabe onde estar, como vai sair daqui? Terceiro, e o carro de sua amiga? Hein?

Rin analisou tudo e os encarou.

- Quero uma cama confortável pra dormir! – Ela os olhou, séria. Então Inuyasha e Miroku olharam para Sesshoumaru.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Os dois vão dormir no porão! Fico com o quarto de Miroku e a senhorita Rin dorme no meu. – Falou com uma simplicidade contagiante.

- Eu já posso dormir? O dia foi estressante. – Ela falou séria.

- Ah... Miroku! Você trocará de horário comigo, em relação a TV. – Sesshoumaru encarou o rapaz com frieza.

- COMO ASSIM? – Perguntou assustado. – POR QUÊ? JUSTO AMANHÃ!

- Porque sim! – Depois disso nada falou. E conduziu até o seu quarto.

[no quarto de Sesshoumaru]

- Não toque, não mexe, não olhe EM NADA. Ouviu moçinha? – Ele a encarava e simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Agora... – ela simplesmente pulou encima da cama de Sesshoumaru que era de casal. – Pode ir preciso... – Bocejou. – Dormir... – Então ela dormiu.

Ela realmente estava com sono, Sesshoumaru seguiu direto para o quarto de Miroku e se recolheu.

**5 horas 13 minutos e 18 segundos...**

- Miroku, está cedo! – Disse Inuyasha esfregando um dos olhos com a mão.

- Quieto Inuyasha, a pré-estréia começa às 6, Sesshoumaru acorda ás 7. Vai dá certo. - Disse Miroku andando nas pontas dos pés.

- Ai, ai, ai. – Bocejou Inuyasha. – Sabe isso não faz sentido! A pré-estréia é um dia antes da estréia.

- Lógico Inuyasha, por isso que se chama PRÉ-ESTRÉIA. Vai ser só uma hora de programa. Vamos.

A casa estava escura, fazia barulhos quando andava! Ventos misteriosos. UUUUUHHHH. Então finalmente os dois chegaram na sala esta que estava um breu. Então Miroku procurou um interruptor e ligou de repente os dois deram um girando fazendo os mesmo se abraçassem pelo susto.

- AAAAAHHHHH – Gritaram os dois abraçados.

- Bú! – Falou Sesshoumaru sentado na poltrona com o controle remoto na mão e é claro se divertindo da situação.

- Você me deu um susto Sesshoumaru. – Disse Miroku largando Inuyasha e colocando a mão no peito.

- CADÊ O LADRÃO? CADÊ O LADRÃO? – Perguntava Rin entrando na sala com um taco de golf nas mãos. Ela estava toda desarrumada, vestia somente uma blusa que aparentava ser do Sesshoumaru. Era uma blusa social branca de manga comprida, que na verdade era um pouco transparente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH. – Mais um grito de Miroku e Inuyasha. – A BRUXA DO 71!

- ... – Sesshoumaru somente fechou os olhos e pensou: _eu não disse a ela pra não tocar em nada? Que menina teimosa._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH. – Agora o grito era de Rin.

- SILÊNCIO! – Alterou-se Sesshoumaru.

[quase meia hora depois...]

- Eu estou realmente parecendo a bruxa do 71? – Perguntou mais uma vez ao Sesshoumaru.

E mais uma vez ele respondeu.

- Não!

- Que droga! Já vai começar o programa! – Miroku cruzou os braços.

- Poxa! Eu queria vê Cooking by the Book. – Inuyasha estava no chão quase dormindo. – Mais é que eu to com muito sono. – Bocejou e dormiu ali mesmo.

- Cooking by the Book? – Perguntou Rin. – DROGA! – Bateu a sua mão na sua testa – Eu esqueci totalmente.

- Também vai assistir ao novo programa Rin? – Mirou perguntou curioso.

- Eu faço parte do elenco. – Falou tranquilamente. – Sou uma das cozinheiras.

[momento gota, silêncio e uns cri cri cri por alguns instantes.]

- NÃO CREIO!

- Pode crer Miroku.

- AAAH SESSHOUMARU BOTA LÁ.

- Não. – Ele disse colocando num canal de notícias.

- POR FAVOR.

- Não Miroku. E se me perguntar mais uma vez eu te arrebento de novo.

- Aí que violento você. – Rin chegou bem perto de Sesshoumaru. – Sabe – Ela se aproximou até de mais de Sesshoumaru. – Você poderia nos emprestar o controle por alguns instantes...

Era impressão de Sesshoumaru ou Rin estava dando em cima dele?

Ela conseguiu prender a atenção dele com o seu olhar sedutor, então rapidamente pegou o controle das mãos de Sesshoumaru e se afastou.

- Consegui Miroku. – Ela saiu gritando.

Sesshoumaru deu alguns tapas no rosto não acreditando que cedeu a uma mulher. Geralmente era ao contrário...

- Agora sim! Vamos assistir! – Disse Rin colocando no canal.

[silêncio! Somente o barulho da TV]

[música de abertura]

_- Bom dia! Bom dia grande Tóókioooooo! _– Falava Kagura.

- _Olá meus queridos telespectadores! – _Apareceu Kikyo.

_- Sejam bem-vindos ao novo programa deste canal! Cooking by the Book! Sua nova diversão. – _Falava Sango atrás do balção.

_- Oiê! Sou Kagome Higurashi, e eu quero mostrar a vocês a artes da culinária! – Sorria._

_- Peguem suas canetas e seus cadernos e vamos aprender mais uma receita. – Disse Rin com um grande sorriso. _

De repente... A luz vai embora.

- AAAAAAHHHH não! Isso é brincadeira! – Dizia Miroku.

- Poxa! Logo agora! – Rin cruzou os braços. – Alguém tem um telefone? Quero ligar para as meninas pra vê se elas estão assistindo o programa.

- Ninguém! – Falou rapidamente Sesshoumaru.

- COMO ASSIM? – Perguntaram os dois.

- Isso mesmo! Como eu me esqueci de pagar a conta do meu celular na sexta eles cortaram a linha e como também o Miroku quebrou o celular do Inuyasha isso significa que estamos incomunicáveis.

Rin engoliu em seco e depois respirou fundo.

A pré-estréia do novo programa foi um fracasso, estavam sem luz e sem vê o novo programa, estava chovendo e não tinha nada pra comer a não ser macarrão.

As horas foram passando, os minutos eram eternos, dava até pra ouvir o barulho os ponteiros do relógio da parede da sala, estava monótono demais. Ninguém falava uma só palavra.

Rin estava esticada no sofá dormindo, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam dormindo no chão e Sesshoumru estava lendo um jornal. Assim que percebeu que todos estavam dopados, levantou-se e seguiu até o disjuntor, de repente todas as luzes da casa voltaram, ele foi até a sala novamente e ligou a TV pra vê o que queria. Ou seja, Cooking by the book sem perturbações desnecessárias.

- Eu disse que de manhã a TV era minha! Idiotas. - Sesshoumaru depois que falou riu da situação.

[horas depois]

Depois de muito enrolar, Rin finalmente conseguiu sair da casa daqueles loucos, isso já era quase oito da noite. Fora que no caminho ela ainda se perdera, passou num posto e colocou mais gasolina, depois foi pra casa encontrar-se com a fera da Sango.

Rin estacionou o carro na garagem e quando se virou encontrou com uma Sango muito furiosa.

- ONDE a senhorita estava! HEIN RIN? – Falou nervosa.

- Perdida e no prego de gasolina! – Respondeu meio receosa.

- Dê-me as chaves do MEU carro!

Rin obedeceu.

As duas pegaram o elevador para chegarem aos seus apartamentos. Sango e Rin não trocavam nenhuma palavra.

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. – Kagome gritou e abraçou a amiga. – Você está bem? Te machucaram?

- Eu to bem Kagome-chan. – Ela baixou a cabeça.

- Rin! Nunca mais encoste um dedo se quer no meu carro. Ou viu bem? – Sango ainda estava furiosa.

- Sim!

- E aí? Assistiu a pré-estréia? – Perguntou Kagome e Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

[em outro lugar da cidade]

- DROGA! EU PERDI A PRÉ-ESTRÉIA! – gritava Miroku.

- Olha uma samambaia! – Apontava Inuyasha pra TV. – Legaaaaal.

(n/a: Como assim? oO)

- Uuuh! Ela é verde! Legaaaal. - Inuyasha parecia um retardado.

- Não seja idiota Inuyasha! Amanhã temos que acordar bem cedo pra vê a Rin-chan! – Falou Miroku.

[7:42 do dia seguinte]

- Aêê! Sesshoumaru já foi trabalhar! Vamos Inuyasha! Temos a TV só pra gente! – Gritou satisfeito.

- Tá Miroku.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor chegaram na sala e ligaram a TV.

- AH NÃO, DE NOVO NÃO! . – Os dois gritaram. A TV estava bloqueada.

[no apartamento das meninas]

- Vai começar, vai começar! – Sango estava animada.

Passou a música que abertura...

As falas iniciais.

E agora estava na receita de Rin.

-_ Para fazer um bolo xadrez você precisa de ovos, manteiga, farinha de trigo, chocolate em pó, baunilha, fermento, açúcar... _

[quase uma hora depois de programa]

_- Tchau gente! Até o próximo programa. – _Finalizou.

- Meninas será que alguém já está acessando o nosso site? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Talvez. – Respondeu Sango.

- Então o que nós estamos esperando! Vamos lá vê! – Falou Rin puxando as amigas para frente do computador.

- Rin! Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode Sango. – Disse a menina ligando o PC

- Você tá noiva de verdade?

Rin gelou e Kagome caiu na gargalhada.

- Ixi! Desde quando? – Kagome falou. – Rin, até pouco tempo não tinha namorado! E agora noivo? Kkkkkkkkkkk Eu não consigo nem acreditar. – Kagome caia na gargalhada. (n/a: fala da Kagome dedicada para Ayame Gawaire.)

- Vamos responde... – Insistia Sango.

Mas, a resposta não veio.

Não de imediato.

* * *

**Continua...  
**

**Agradecendo as review's:**

**Rinzinha-chan: **É verdade! Todo mundo erra! xD Nossa! Se eu fosse levar isso pelo lado pessoal, te juro! Eu já não escrevia fics há um boooom tempo. Sério que gostou do enredo? *o* fico feliz! É... Eu não sou comediante! Sinto muito =x. Espero que continue lendo minha fic louca xD beijos! ;D

**Eulalia Arantes: **Nossa! Até eu me assustei com a imaginação do Sesshy! O_O hehehehehehehe. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também! Finalmente a estréia, mas acho que não foi muito como esperado! Muita queda de energia xD Beijão! E obrigada pela review (:

**Ayame Gawaire: **Nossa! Você riu mesmo! Háháhá! Nossa! Você me deu uma idéia genial! Você vai descobrir capítulo que vem! Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também! VÊ se se diverte por mim na festa! xD (a festa já passou u.ú DROGA), enfim! Muito obrigada pela review! O programa estreou, porém eu acho que não foi como nossos amiguinhos queiram xD Beijão =*

**Diana: **Poxa =x desculpa não ter postado antes! É porque eu to estudando pro vestibular! E sinceramente to sem tempo! =x Mas, está aqui o novo capítulo! Espero que goste muito! (: SesshyxDrácula! Isso é o máximo! Eu queria um conde Drácula desses pra mim.

**Dreime:** *o* Oii Flor! Nossa! TODO mundo adorou a Imaginação do Sesshy! xD e olha que eu nem a botar! xD Que bom que você adorou! Espero que acompanhe! Shahsuashuashuash Não ouse sumir! X.x Beijos linda! :DDDDDD

**Serena: **. Não é pra tanto Serena! Eu acho que o capítulo anterior nem foi lá tãão engraçado! X.x Mas, se você achou... Quem sou eu pra questionar! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também! (:

**SuzyLinda: **Éééé Granizo é fods! U.ú Mas, o Miroku deu um jeito! Hushasuhasuhasuhasuh Estréia foi um fracasso! xDDDDDDD Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado! (:

**Oiii! Minhas leitoras lindas! Se for pedir de mais, adoraria receber uma review! *o* um não, várias! Isso alegra meu pequeno coração! *o* Tá bom? ? Beijoos!**

**Eu espero vocês no próximo capítulo! :DDDDDDDDDDD**


	6. O meu noivo não é meu noivo

**Nota da autora: E**u peço perdão a todos, mas eu estava doente! Desculpa pela demora! T-T Mas, postei isso que importa! Beijão! Boa leitura :DDD

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- Rin! Posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

_- Pode Sango. – Disse a menina ligando o PC_

_- Você tá noiva de verdade?_

_Rin gelou e Kagome caiu na gargalhada._

_- Ixi! Desde quando? – Kagome falou. – Rin, até pouco tempo não tinha namorado! E agora noivo? Kkkkkkkkkkk Eu não consigo nem acreditar. – Kagome caia na gargalhada. _

_- Vamos responde... – Insistia Sango._

_Mas, a resposta não veio._

_Não de imediato.

* * *

_

.

**Capítulo VI: "O meu 'noivo' não é 'meu' noivo."**

**.**

- Que tal esquecermos essa história? Hein? – Dizia Rin sem graça para Sango e Kagome.

**- **Sei não... – Sango colocava a palma da mão no queixo. – Sei não... Mas enfim, Kagome-chan como está indo aí?

- Maravilhosamente bem! – Disse Kagome com os olhos brilhando. – Gente do mundo inteiro está acessando nosso blog! O primeiro programa foi um sucesso! – Disse batendo palmas.

- É pelo visto muita gente gostou da receita da Kagome-chan. – Disse Rin lendo vários comentários direcionados a Kagome.

- E que tal irmos para um rodízio? Hein? Comemorar? O que acham? – Disse Sango colocando as mãos na cintura.

- EU TOPO! – Disse Kagome e Rin ao mesmo tempo.

Apesar de ser terça-feira, as meninas estavam de "folga" e realmente queriam comemorar e nada melhor que um rodízio de pizza com bastante gordura no estilo bem italiano!

O rodízio seria à noite, Sango, Kagome e Rin estavam prontas para a grande noite! Talvez, as três jovens pudessem ser reconhecidas, pediriam autógrafos, algumas fotografias, fofoqueiros de plantão, alguns garotos dando encima delas mas... Nada de mais! Era só isso! Pelo menos era o que elas pensavam.

- Ai ai ai Sango-chan! – Kagome estava entusiasmada. – Ai ai vamos logo!

- Calma Kah-chan! Rin! Você fez as reservas? – Perguntou chamando a amiga que parecia muito pensativa.

- Ah! Claro! Fiz sim! – Suspirou. – Podemos ir?

- Claro! O que houve? Quer compartilhar a sua "dor"? – Perguntou Sango.

- Sabe aquela sensação de que vai acontecer alguma coisa de ruim? – Perguntou Rin as amigas.

- Nem me fale! – Kagome entrou no carro.

[em outro lugar da cidade]

- Hoje vamos a um rodízio! – Disse Sesshoumaru chegando na cozinha. – Recebi uma grana! Paguei as contas e não to a fim de comer "macarrão".

- PIZZA? PIZZA? DE PIZZA NÉ? – Disse Miroku levantando-se da cadeira.

- LÓGICO NÉ? – Disse Sesshoumaru irônico! – Vamos! Reservei uma mesa pra gente! Vamos logo! Estamos atrasados.

- Ta ta! – Disse Miroku e Inuyasha.

[na pizzaria!] (n/a: Sério! Eu no lugar do dono da pizzaria mais NUNCA! NUNCA MESMO teria alugado mesa pra esse pessoal!u.ú)

- Ai ai ai! Aqui está o seu autógrafo. – Dizia Kagome acabando de assinar mais caderno do Justin Beiber para uma menina de 12 anos.

- Obrigada Kagome-sama! – A menina se virou e foi-se embora.

- Olha! Vê se não coloca fogo na cozinha! Ta me ouvindo? – Sango autografava as costas de um cara gordo que dizia ser cozinheiro de um restaurante de quinta categoria.

- Ta bom Sango-sama! Eu vou melhorar! – Sim o cara gordo já tinha tacado fogo na cozinha do tal restaurante.

- Muito obrigada pela sua audiência! Fico feliz pelo reconhecimento de nosso trabalho. – Dizia Rin dando um autógrafo a um homem auto, loiro de olhos castanho claro, muito bonito. (n/a: o Said da novela "o Clone" malz! Mas, eu acho ele lindoo*-* não sei o nome do autor, malz de novo)

- Ufa! Finalmente comeremos. – Disse Kagome puxando as meninas para mesa.

Realmente era aquilo que elas temiam!

Autógrafos...

Paparazzi...

Fama...

Glamour...

Pessoas...

E

_Garotos?_

Rin ficou pálida ao ver o primeiro entrar, era Miroku com um grande sorriso nos lábios! Parecia que tinha acabado de sair da prisão! Depois entraram Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Eles estavam se dirigindo ao gerente e parecia que Sesshoumaru estava perdendo a paciência.

E estava mesmo...

- O QUÊ VOCÊ DISSE? – Sesshoumaru estava 'quase' alterado.

(n/a: quase minha gente, quase! u.u)

- Isso mesmo que eu falei Senhor! Tivemos que pegar a sua mesa e reservar para uma celebridade! – Falava calmamente o gerente.

- Sabia que eu posso te processar? – Disse Sesshoumaru friamente. – Eu exijo uma mesa! Eu tenho direito! Mais cedo eu reservei uma! E não a encontro! O problema é seu se sua _celebridade _teve que vim jantar aqui e JUSTO hoje! – Respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Estou sendo educado! Por favor! Só quero uma mesa com três cadeiras! É difícil?

- É difícil meu senhor! – Disse o gerente ainda calmo.

- Nós vamos à concorrência. – Disse Inuyasha.

- To nem aí! Temos três celebridades aqui! E até aonde eu sei vocês só são pessoas comuns! – O gerente estava realmente calmo.

Sesshoumaru está alterado! Iria socar o gerente se não fosse Miroku o segurar.

- Oh baixinho! – Sim o gerente era baixo. – Você não tem medo de perder o emprego não? – Perguntou olhando para os lados achando uma solução.

- Não! Se me baterem vocês vão pra cadeia. – gerente dizia com uma prancheta na mão.

Miroku soltou Sesshoumaru a solução estava de encontro a eles.

- O-que-vocês-estão-fazendo-AQUI? – Rin perguntou aos três. – Pensei que nunca mais veria vocês. – Disse quase bufando. – Vão embora! Vocês trazem azar!

- Minha noivaaaaaaa! Finalmente te encontrei! – Disse Miroku abraçando Rin.

- Noiva? – O gerente estava confuso.

Sesshoumaru queria socar o gerente e agora o Miroku! Realmente ele estava estressado.

- Sim, Sim seu gerente! EU, Miroku Houshi, sou NOIVO da Senhorita Rin Nakaana! – Disse passando um dos braços na cintura da Rin a puxando.

- QUÊ? COMO ASSIM? Não... Me solta! – Rin se debatia toda perto de Miroku.

- Mi-Ro-Ku... – Sesshoumaru fuzilava Miroku com um olhar tenebroso.

- Aaaah porque não me disse antes? Venham! A mesa tem três cadeiras sobrando.

- QUÊ? NEGATIVO! NÃO SENHOR. – Rin se debatia todinha nos braços do Miroku.

- Fica quieta, foi por sua causa que estamos sem mesa! Colabore! - Miroku falou ao pé do ouvido de Rin.

Sesshoumaru estava vermelho, com muita raiva e o pobre do Inuyasha segurando o irmão antes que acontecesse alguma tragédia.

- Tenho pena do Miroku. - Disse Inuyasha suspirando.

[alguns minutos depois...]

- Ai... – Suspirou Kagome. – Então o seu nome é Inuyasha?

- Hehehehe É sim! – Inuyasha coçava a nuca sem jeito.

- Que lindo nome. – Kagome estava encantada com Inuyasha.

- Poxa! Droga! O mais bonitinho do grupo é o noivo da Rin-chan. – Sango cruzou os braços e suspirou.

- Miroku? Bonito! Você só pode está cega garota! – Disse Sesshoumaru bufando também.

- Por favor, pode me soltar? – Disse Rin tentando controlar-se.

- Obrigada pelo elogio senhorita Sango! – Miroku sorriu malandro e ignorando a Rin. – Mas, infelizmente estou noivo!

- É uma pena mesmo! – Sango teve que concordar. – Que inveja Rin...

- Aaah Sango-chan! Pode ficar com ele! Eu não preciso dele! E ele não é meu noivo! – Rin estava muito nervosa.

- Sorria pra foto minha noiva. – Miroku puxou Rin para perto de si.

- QUÊ?

[flash]

- Droga! O que foi isso? – Rin tentar vê algo, sim tinha ficado cega com os flashes.

- Amanhã você será a capa de alguma revista famosa! Só isso.

- QUÊ? NÃO! NÃO!

- Calma Rin-chan! – Começou Kagome. – Pelo menos você desencalhou! – Riu baixinho a senhorita Higurashi.

- Desencalhou com o cara errado. – Sango baixou cabeça com a cara emburrada.

- Não! Isso não pode está acontecendo comigo. – Rin se lamentava.

- Olha! PIZZA! É portuguesa! Ei garçom! Traz um pedaço aqui! – Inuyasha chamou o garçom.

- Huum! Pizza... – Kagome estava muito contente.

- E é portuguesa! – Completou a frase de Kagome.

- Eu sei! – Os olhos da Higurashi brilhavam muito.

- Eu quero pizza de brigadeiro! Garçom! Aqui! – Chamou Sango.

- Tem de atum? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Calabresa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ao garçom

- Com ovo? – O garçom indagou.

- QUE NOJO! – Kagome, Sango e Rin levantaram-se e colocaram as mãos no rosto.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku não entenderam nada.

As meninas estavam pensando "besteira", quando o Sesshoumaru falou calabresa elas pensaram em um pênis, e depois o garçom falou 'com ovo' isso foi a gota d'água, porque elas pensaram nos "ovos" masculinos! Realmente elas estavam pervertidas! Olha que a falta de sexo faz! (n/a: eu nunca mais vou ver uma calabresa com os mesmos olhos! Sorry! Estou pervertida esses dias u.ú)

- O que foi? – Perguntou o garçom.

- Bem, nada! Piada interna! – Disse Rin sentando-se novamente assim como as meninas.

- Preciso de uma boa taça de vinho! – Sango suspirou.

- Preciso de um macho! Vou ligar pro Kouga! – Disse kagome pegando um celular.

- Epa! Epa! Eu não sou o suficiente pra você? – perguntou Kagome olhando para Inuyasha.

Kagome se derreteu todinha e deixou o celular de canto.

- Mais que suficiente. – Suspirou.

A pizzaria já ia fechar! Kagome e Inuyasha saíram antes! E pelo que tudo indica... Estavam "ficando". Sango estava enciumada e Sesshoumaru também! Rin estava morrendo de dor de cabeça e Miroku estava super feliz pela situação!

- Amanhã será outro dia! Nada de noivo! Nada calabresas com ovos e a Kagome vai voltar ao normal. Pelo menos eu acho! – Disse Rin.

- Amanhã você tem muito o que dizer a imprensa colega! – Sango pegou as chaves do carro.

- É verdade. E Miroku! Nunca mais apareça na minha vida!

- Rinzinha! Deixa disso! Seremos grandes amigos!

- Não! Seremos nada! Nem conhecidos. – Rin abriu a porta do carro e adentrou.

- Olha! Pega o meu telefone! – Miroku entregou um cartão para Sango. – Me liga gata!

A menina ficou super vermelha e pegou o cartãozinho.

- Ta...Bom! – Suspirou.

- Será o nosso segredinho! – Ele beijou o rosto de Sango e virou-se.

[na casa de Sesshoumaru]

- Ai! Duas garotas numa taca só! – Miroku sorria satisfeito.

- Kagome é linda! – Dizia Inuyasha "apaixonadamente".

- Não acredito que fui ignorado pela... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Miroku e Inuyasha olharam curiosos, mas ignoraram.

- Hoje, que ganhou foi a gente Inuyasha!

- Isso aé! – Inuyasha bateu na mão de Miroku.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: T**enho uma boa notícia pra vocês! *o* o Sesshy e a Rin vão se aproximar capítulo que vem! Quem gosta do casal vai amar! E ai? Gostaram da Kagome com o Inuyasha, eu particularmente adorei escrever esses dois e digo mais! Esses dois ainda vão aprontar muito. O Miroku e a Sango também vão ficar juntos!*-*/

**Respondendo as review's:**

**Eulalia Arantes: **Oooi more! Bem, está aqui mais um capítulo. Desculpa a demora! Que bom que gostou do Sesshoumaru! Beijos! :DD

**Dreime: **Minha flor! *o* Realmente não sei dá onde o Inuyasha tirou a história da charrete! O.o Tenso... Realmente foi sacanagem a história do granizo! Ai ai o que achou desse capítulo aqui? *-*/ Te aguardo :DDD

**Bad Little Angel: **Charrete! Até eu gostei! Kkkkkk Verdade! Muita gente gritando! Que barulho! Achou hilário? Legal! Kkkkk Obrigada pela review Dani-chan *-* :DDD Te espero aqui novamente.

**Ayame GawaiNe: **Viu! Não errei! Perdão! Eu odeio quando escrevem o meu apelido com y tipo, nathY eu fico puta! U.ú então eu imagino como você se sente! Peço perdão imenso! Pois é! Até hoje eu não entendi porque o Inuyasha falou Charrete! Sinceramente... Acho que onde eles moram ... Existem charretes! Talvez! Sei lá! Realmente... A Rin está sem sorte, mas isso vai mudar! Eu acho o.o Inuyasha tem problemas mentais amiga! U.ú hehehehe beijos flor :DDD

**SuzyLinda: **Concordo! A samambaia roxa! Adoro! *o* Verdade que riu ? Que bom! Acho que estou melhorando nas minhas piadas! Heheehhehe beijos flor! :DDD

**Mily: **Seja bem vindaaaaaaa! *o* fico muito feliz! É realmente, essa história de noivo... Não cheira nada bem! Espero por você nesse capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! :DDD

**Biah Taishou Kinard: **Obrigada pela review! (: Tudo bem... Realmente, pra ser bem sincera... Eu não entendi nada que você falou na outra review! o_o Malz! Sei lá... Fiquei confusa! Todo mundo adora a charrete! Heheehhee :D

**Rinzinha-chan: **Respira! Respira! Estou aqui, estou aqui! Postei, postei! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! :DDD Samambaia? Adoro! Ehehehehehhe beijos :DDDD

**Diana: **MAMA MIA [2] *O* adorei! Vou pegar pra mim tá? Eheheheh Gostosa é? Ehehehhe Gostou das pizzas também? *-*/ ehehehehhe adoro! Beijos1! :DDD

**Genteee 9 review! *o* fiquei super feliz! E se for pedir de mais! Mandem review pra mim! Por favorzinho! *-***

**Até o próximo capítulo :DDDDDD**


	7. Valentine's Day

**Nota da autora: **Booooa Leitura a todos! :DDD O capítulo está meio que romântico :DDD

**Observação: **Gente como eu não sei em que dia é comemorado o dia dos namorados no Japão então resolvi botar como se fosse no Brasil. Ok? *-*

* * *

_[…]_

_Don't blame it on sunshine…_

_Don't blame it on moonlight…_

_Don't blame it on good times…_

_Blame it on the boogie._

**.**

**Capítulo VII: Valentine's Day**

**.**

Alguns meses se passaram desde o ocorrido na pizzaria. Realmente a notícia em que a Rin Naakana estaria com um suposto "noivo" foi anunciada em todas as revistas da grande Tókio. Mas, depois de um simples esclarecimento tudo foi resolvido.

- Foi somente um aproveitador barato que se aproveitara de minha solidariedade! – Dizia Rin aos reportes.

Depois do ocorrido, eles nunca mais voltaram a se encontrar, nem em supermercados, nem em pizzaria e nem mais em canto nenhum.

Exceto... Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome se encontrava as escondidas com Inuyasha, que depois de algum tempo se encontrando Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a namorar, mas Rin e nem Sango sabiam. Rin vivia concentrada em seu trabalho, aperfeiçoava a cada dia uma receita diferente e inovadora. Aplaudida e reconhecida, muita gente admirava Rin, não somente pelo programa... Mas, pelo seu carisma inesgotável. Já Sango, não parava de pensar em um só dia em Miroku, ainda mantia o cartão do mesmo com um número de telefone, mas sempre quem atendia era o Sesshoumaru... Isso era super estranho. Por esse motivo Sango nunca falava... Ou, às vezes fingia ser alguém que não era dizendo ser engano.

- Alô? – Dizia Sesshoumaru.

_- Er... Oi? Eu poderia falar com Houshi Miroku?_

- Não! Porque esse não é o telefone dele!

[Sesshoumaru desliga o telefone]

- Quem era Sesshoumaru? – Perguntava Miroku com uma jarra de suco nas mãos.

- Sei lá! Uma louca atrás de um delinqüente que não tem celular. – Deu de ombros.

- Oras... Se ele não tem celular, por que ela ligou pro seu? – Perguntou indignado.

- Essa é a pergunta que eu adoraria saber a resposta! – Falou bebendo café e deixando um Miroku confuso.

Era domingo e Inuyasha iria novamente convidar Kagome para ir ao cinema. Já havia acostumado com essa história de namoro e tal, por causa disso conseguira até um emprego. Ganhava bem, muito bem, o suficiente para pagar as idas ao cinema com Kagome.

**Flashback:**

_**Era um final de semana qualquer, um fim de tarde qualquer. Porém, todavia, aquele domingo dia ser contraditório. Ia ser um pouco diferente dos outros finais de semanas.**_

_**- Alô? Kagome? – Perguntava Inuyasha.**_

_**- Sim? – Dizia com os olhinhos brilhando.**_

_**- Vamos ao cinema hoje? De novo?**_

_**- Claro! Só falta mais um filme pra nós vermos mesmo! Hehehehehe – Riu.**_

_**- Okay! Te pego às 1**__**7h: 30min pode ser?**_

_**- Sim! – falou super contente.**_

_**Kagome e Inuyasha sempre se encontravam na praçinha próximo do condomínio de Kagome. A mesma namorava as escondida porque Rin não queria nem ouvir falar do nome das três criaturas que a deixaram em maus lençóis com a imprensa. E pra não irritar mais a amiga Kagome escondeu tudo, mas a cada dia que passava ficava mais difícil de esconder aquilo.**_

_**- Ai, ai, ai, ai eu amei esse filme Inuyasha!**_

_**- Sério? Que legal. – Ele estava nervoso.**_

_**- Por que você está nervoso?**_

_**- Eu... Queria... Te contar uma coisa...**_

_**- Que coisa? Conta Inuyasha! CONTA! CONTA! – Insistia Kagome.**_

_**- équeeuqueriatepediremnamoro! – Falou super depressa.**_

_**- O QUÊ? Eu não entendi uma palavra do que falou!**_

_**- Você sabe, eu não sou bom com palavras, eu odeio essa parte, mas é necessário! Pelo menos com você tudo vale a pena!**_

_**- Ai que lindo! – Falou com olhinhos brilhando.**_

_**- Kagome... – Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. – Você aceita ser minha namorada?**_

_**- Se eu aceito? MAS É CLARO QUE SIM. – Disse pulando encima do, agora, namorado.**_

**Fim do flashback.**

- Gente! Vai fazer seis meses que estamos fazendo maior sucesso em Cooking by the Book. – Dizia eufórica.

- Okay Rin! – Suspirava Sango e Kagome.

- Qual é gente? Por que o desânimo? Estamos cheias da sorte! – Disse com olhinhos brilhando.

- Nós sabemos! – As duas pareciam zumbis.

- Ai! Eu preciso me arrumar! Vou sair com a Claudete! – Disse Kagome indo ao banheiro correndo.

- Claudete? – Perguntou Sango.

- Sim! É a amiga que Kagome arranjou numa festa ai!

- Ta bom então! – Sango olhou para o lado.

Kagome ia fazer dois meses de namoro com Inuyasha e justamente no dia dos namorados e isso era coisa mais linda que a Kagome imaginava. Estava pronta! Só faltava uma semana pra tal acontecimento.

- Que tal um sorvete Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha saindo da sessão.

- Sim!

- Sabe Kagome, abriu uma boate que toca só aquelas músicas antigas sabe? Década de 70, 80... Entende?

- Sim. – Sorriu enquanto tomava o seu sorvete.

- E como semana que vem... – Kagome ouvia atentamente seu namorado. – Vamos fazer dois meses de namoro e é justamente no dia dos namorados... Que tal comemorarmos lá?

- Acho genial! – Ela ficou super empolgada.

- Sabe o que é... Eu tenho um irmão... O Sesshoumaru, ele não admite, mas ele tem uma queda pela a sua amiga! Não é a toa que ele quase matou o Miroku por causa da história do noivado.

- Quem? A Rin-chan? Não brinca!

- E como eu queria muito juntar esses dois, sabe... Sei lá! Desencalhar o meu irmão, que tal levarmos até essa boate?

- Eu estou totalmente de acordo!

Os dois riam do plano perverso que estavam planejando para unirem o Sesshoumaru e a Rin.

* * *

Kagome passou a semana inteira tentando convencer Sango e Rin a irem a boate na sexta, Inuyasha fez o mesmo com Sesshoumaru e Miroku e depois que Kagome e Inuyasha os convenceram era só levar os futuros casais e tudo feito!

[sexta, 11 de junho – um dia antes do dia dos namorados]

- Vamos Sango! – Gritava Rin e Kagome.

- Desculpa! Argh! Estou colocando os brincos! Agoniadas! – Disse Sango saindo do banheiro, pegando a bolsa e as chaves do carro e encontrando-se com as amigas na porta do apartamento.

- Ai Sango! Bora logo! Sinto que hoje acontecerão coisas maravilhosas. – Disse Kagome.

Na boate, tudo ainda estava tranqüilo, não havia muita gente. As meninas havia chego cedo, cedo até demais. Kagome deixou Sango e Rin sozinhas e disse que foi atrás de "Claudete" que se encontraria naquele lugar.

Sango, por "incontinência urinária" dirigiu-se ao banheiro por puro nervosismo! Ela odiava lugares escuros com luzes estranhas, principalmente do globo brilhoso que se encontrava no meio do salão.

Rin foi até o barman pedir um drinque leve só pra animar as coisas. A morena sentiu que aquele dia ia ser diferente de tudo. Ela queria relaxar.

A música, bem estilos anos 60, 70 e 80 dominava o lugar, Inuyasha chegou com o amigo e o irmão depois de quase terem morrido por causa de um caminhão.

- Não sei porque deixei o Inuyasha pegar no meu carro. – Disse Sesshoumaru. – Só faz merda.

- Desculpa, mas aquele caminhão estava ocupando a rua inteira! Nós iríamos chegar aqui nunca.

- Pow Inuyasha, mas invadir a outra pista é querer morrer. – Dizia Moruku.

Inuyasha encontrou logo Kagome e deixou Miroku e Sesshoumaru sozinhos. Já era meia-noite e estava ficando lotado, ou seja, já era sábado, 12 de junho - dia dos namorados.

- E agora Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Miroku olhando para o amigo.

- Sei lá! Vou tomar um drinque! – Saiu da vista do Miroku.

Sango saiu do banheiro e foi direto ao encontro de Rin que estava no segundo copo de drinque.

- Bom demais! – Disse colocando o copo encima do balcão.

- Rin-chan! Tem que pára de beber! – Disse sentando-se do lado da amiga.

- Chega! Passei a semana trabalhando que nem louca! Eu mereço me divertir! - Rin chamou o barman e pediu outra bebida.

- Ei gatinha! – Chamou um homem moreno com olhos azuis. – Quer dançar?

- Ta falando comigo? – Rin o olhou confusa.

- Sim, sim! Quer dançar comigo?

- Claro! – Disse se levantando. – Qual o seu nome?

- Kouga! E o seu?

- Rin!

- Vamos?

- Vamos!

Então, os dois saíram para pista de dança!

* * *

Seshoumaru sentou num dos bancos e Miroku o seguiu, os dois pediram um drinque do barman e ficaram curtindo o som que estava agradável. Miroku olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e viu Sango sozinha olhando para um copo vazio! Então, ele resolveu sentar do lado dela.

- Oi?

- Hã? Oi? Quem é vo... – Sango o olhou e ficou super vermelha. – É o ex noivo da Rin-chan.

- Ah! Aquilo foi só uma brincadeira! Heheheheh! Tudo bem? Seu nome é Sango né?

- Sim! Sim! E o seu é Houshi Miroku né?

- Claro, mas só me chame de Miroku! Hehehe. – Então ele voltou a olhar o copo que se encontrava vazio.

_My baby's always dancing'... __And it wouldn't be a bad thing… __But I don't get no loving… __And that's no lie. _A música começou a tocar no salão.

- We spent the night in Frisco… At every kind of disco – Sango começou a cantar e fazer o ritmo batendo as mãos no balcão.

- And from that night I kissed… Our love goodbye – Miroku acompanhou Sango na música.

- Você conhece? – Ela perguntou assustada.

- Eu conheço todo tipo de música que você imaginar... _Docinho._ – Disse se aproximando mais dela.

- Nossa! – Falou sem jeito.

- Don't blame it on sunshine, don't blame it on moonlight, don't blame it on good times, blame it on the boogie. – Miroku e Sango começaram a cantar juntos.

Um garçom que estava passando por perto ouviu os dois cantando, mostrou um grande sorriso nos lábios e seguiu até o casal.

* * *

Sesshoumaru bebeu mais um drinque e deixou o copo encima do balcão, resolveu virar-se! Realmente nada naquele lugar estava o agradando, mas foi no exato momento em que se virou pra vê a salvação de sua noite.

- Rin... – Disse num sussurro.

Rin estava dançando alegremente com Kouga! Exibindo o seu belíssimo corpo naquele vestido preto super apertado no corpo. Sexy! Linda! Perfeita!

Sesshoumaru ficou bufando, queria muito está no lugar de Kouga! Foi então que encontrou a oportunidade, o garotão foi ao banheiro, aproveitou para ir também, Rin ficou na pista de dança dançando sozinha enquanto esperava o companheiro.

- Oi?

- Oi!

- Eu sou Ayame e você?

- Rin!

- Posso ficar aqui dançando com você? Estou esperando uma pessoa.

- Tudo bem.

[no banheiro masculino]

Kouga realmente estava apertado. Correu para o primeiro miquitório que encontrou. Aliviou... Sesshoumaru foi tranquilamente até o seu "inimigo" resolveu "mijá" ao lado de Kouga, este que ficou olhando com receio.

- Não sou gay! – Respondeu rapidamente.

- Ta bom então! Não falei nada. – Disse assustado.

- Eu queria que você não dançasse mais com a **minha** Rin.

- Quê? Como assim? – Disse incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. – Continuou a fitar a parede.

- Você é namorado dela? Pensei que ela estava sozinha! Perdeu playboy!

Sesshoumaru bufou diante daquela situação então pegou a sua "arma" e mirou em Kouga.

- EI! Cara você tá louco! – Disse assustado. – Você mijou em mim.

- Não se meta com esse Sesshoumaru.

- Ta drogado cara? Eu hein! Tenho namorada porra! Quero nada com a Rin não, na verdade eu queria um autógrafo para a minha namorada, mas não consegui. – Disse frustrado e ajeitando a calça! – Porra agora eu to toda mijado!

- Bem feito. – Sesshoumaru terminou o serviço lavou as mãos e saiu. – Não quero que se meta com ela. – Ameaçou.

- Que cara possessivo! – Kouga saiu do banheiro correndo.

* * *

- Olha quem vem ali! Ei! Kouga! – Ayame falou.

- Kouga? – perguntou Rin confusa.

- Oi amor! Você finalmente chegou! Ufa! Já estava desesperado! – Disse abraçando a namorada.

- Consegui um autógrafo da Rin-chan. – Disse toda contente.

- _Como assim? Ele estava me usando? Ele queria colocar um chifre na pobre da Ayame comigo? Quê? Que cara mais cínico! Porra e eu? Fui engana! Não creio. _– Pensou Rin.

- Desculpa Rin-chan! Eu queria te pedir um autógrafo desde o início, mas estava com vergonha! – Disse Kouga virando-se para Rin.

- Não parecia! – Falou seca. – Tchau! – Virou-se e foi pra outro canto dançar.

Rin estava tranquilamente dançando até aparecer um homem alto, super lindo.

- Oi!

- Nossa! Como as pessoas gostam de dá "oi" por aqui! – Disse bufando.

_- Droga! É só comigo que ela é assim?_ – Pensou Sesshoumaru. – Estou tentando ser gentil! Senhorita...

- Tudo bem! – Ela riu. – Qual o seu nome? Espera eu te conheço de algum lugar... – fez uma pausa.

- _Ela lembra de mim? _– Pensou Sesshoumaru super curioso com a resposta dela.

- Espera... – Ela olhou bem para ele... – Inuyasha?

_- QUÊ? PUTA QUE PARIU! Fui confundido com o feio do meu irmão? - _ Pensou super irritado. – Não! Eu sou o Sesshoumaru. – Falou Calmamente.

- Ahhh Sim! Perdão! Uma pergunta? Aquele amigo de vocês... O Miroku... Ele está aqui? – Ela perguntou receosa.

- Sim! Está com a sua amiga Sango.

- Safado! – Cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado.

- Quer dançar? – Ele perguntou calmamente.

- Claro! – Ela aceitou de boa.

* * *

_The nasty boogie bugs me__But somehow it has drugged me __Spellbound rhythm gets me __On my feet._

_-_Ai Inuyasha! Nem acredito que deu certo! – Kagome aplaudia o seu plano e de seu namorado. – Amor? Quanto pagou para o Kouga?

- Uns... 100 paus! E você? Quanto pagou para o garçom? – Perguntou olhando para namorada.

- Só vou pagar quando Sango e Miroku conseguirem ganhar o concurso.

- Olha Kagome já vai começar o concurso. – Apontava em direção ao palco Inuyasha.

Eles estavam no andar de cima apenas observando os casais lá embaixo se encontrarem.

- Aliás Kagome... Feliz dia dos namorados minha flor! São 12h: 30min! – Disse Inuyasha entregando um buquê de rosas vermelhas uma caixa de chocolate e uma caixa de presente que continha um ursinho lá dentro.

- AAAAH Inuyasha. – Abraçou o namorado depois que recebeu o presente. – Eu também tenho um presente pra você.

Inuyasha abriu o presente e encontrou um celular de última geração.

- Kagome... Isso deve ter sido muito caro.

- Esqueçe Inuyasha, às vezes eu quero falar com você e não posso porque o Miroku quebrou o seu celular. Argh! Ok! Vamos apreciar o show.

Os dois riam e voltaram a olhar a boate.

* * *

- Com vocês o último casal da noite que irá se apresentar! Com vocês Houshi Miroku e Sango Miki cantando Blame it on the boogie de Jackson 5.

Miroku e Sango subiram no palco ainda muitos nervosos, os dois estavam de mãos dadas, fecharam os olhos, respiraram fundo e começaram a cantar.

_I've changed my life completely __I've seen the lightning leave me __My baby just can't take__Her eyes off me_

_Don't blame it on sunshine __Don't blame it on moonligh t__Don't blame it on good times __Blame it on the boogie_

_Don't you blame it on sunshine __Don't blame it on moonlight __Don't blame it on good times __Blame it on the boogie_

_I just can't __I just can't __I just can't control my feet_

_I just can't __I just can't __I just can't control my feet_

- Vamos Inuyasha! Vamos dançar! – Kagome puxava o seu namorado.

- Ok! Kagome! Calma.

Alguns minutos depois os dois se encontravam no salão dançando. Enquanto Sesshoumaru e Rin se entendiam muito bem.

- Até que enfim você está me notando. – Disse puxando-a para perto de si.

- Até que enfim eu te percebi! Você é perfeito! Quer o número do meu telefone? – Pergunto passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do Sesshoumaru.

- Claro! – Disse dando um pequeno selinho nela.

_Don't blame it on sunshine __Don't blame it on moonlight __Don't blame it on good times __Blame it on the boogie_

_Don't blame it on sunshine __Don't blame it on moonlight __Don't blame it on good times __Blame it on the boogie_

_This magic music grooves me __That dirty rhythm moves me __The devil's gotten to me __Through this dance_

_I'm full of funky fever __And fire burns inside me __Boogie's got me in a __Super trance_

_Don't blame it on sunshine __Don't blame it on moonlight __Don't blame it on good times Blame it on the boogie

* * *

_

- E os vendedores do concurso são... MIROKU E SANGO! - Gritava o apresentador.

- Agora sim eu pago o garçom! – Disse Kagome olhando para o namorado.

- Okay então!

- Ei Sango-chan Aqui! – Dizia Kagome chamando a amiga no meio da multidão.

- Kagome-chan! – Gritou! – Safada sumiu a noite toda! – Disse num sussurro.

- Sangozinha! Ganhamos! – Disse Miroku abraçando a moça. – Vamos comemorar no posto?

- Posto? Comemorar? – Perguntou confusa.

- Isso num posto de gasolina tem loja de conveniência! Podemos comprar besteira e ficar jogando conversa fora!

- Eu aceito!

- Eu quero ir também. – Apareceu Kagome atrás da Sango com o Inuyasha.

- Vamos Kagome, mas depois temos muito que conversar.

- Heehehehe, eu sei. – Disse coçando a nuca.

- Então vamos. – Gritou Miroku puxando os amigos.

Eles seguiram até o carro da Sango! Botaram o grande troféu na mala e seguiram para o posto mais próximo.

- Ei? Não estamos esquecendo algo? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sei lá! Acho que não! – Disse Sango dirigindo.

* * *

[4h: 30min]

_- _CADÊ A SANGO? – Gritava Rin for a da boate.

- Bem, eu acho que ela foi comemorar a vitória. – Disse Sesshoumaru atrás dela.

- Poxa! Ela e esqueceu! – Chorava. – E agora? Como vou voltar pra casa? Espera... Sesshoumaru. – Virou-se. – Pode me dá uma carona?

- Mas é claro.

Ela sorriu pra ele e seguiram para o carro do grande homem lindão.

_[...]_

_Sunshine..._

_Moonlight..._

_Good times..._

_Boogie..._

- Rin?

- Oi? - A morena olhou para o homem lindo.

- Feliz dia dos namorados! - Disse dando um selinho na moça e logo em seguida dando a partida no carro.

_

* * *

_

**Continua...

* * *

**

**n/a: **Acabeeeeeei Finalmente! Esse capítulo foi mais romântico! Eu sei! ^_^' Espero que tenham gostado! Capítulo que vem vai ter grandes surpresas! Heheheheehehe.

**Respondendo as review's (que foram muitas por sinal O_O):**

**Shampoo-chan: **Ooi Shampoo! Primeiramente, queria agradecer por ter colocado review em todos os capítulos! Muito Obrigada (: Bem, tentei ao máximo melhorar nesse capítulo! Tirei as partes inconvenientes, tentei melhorar o texto, mas acho que não mudou muito! Hehehehe Enfim! Tentei agradar! Teve Sesshy e Rin! Espero que goste! :S Bem, como nunca ninguém falou nada dos meus parênteses eu resolvi deixá-los, não sabia que ficava tão estranhos! O_O Sorry! Bem, eu tenho uma beta, mas ela está um pouco ocupada com esse negócio de faculdade e ela está betando outra fic minha que irei postar em breve! ^_^ Quero começar com o pé direito! É praticando que se aprende né? *o* Você quer me ajudar? Poxa! Que legal! Quando for o próximo capítulo eu peço sim tá? Mas, CLARO só se você tiver tempo, não quero ser inconveniente o.o' Ahhh e eu vou vê sim o seu jornal e tal, só não vi antes porque eu dormi na casa da minha amiga e ela só deixou eu usar o computador pra jogar The Sims! Hehehe ^^' Tenso... Ok! Beijão linda! Espero que esse capítulo esteja melhor que os outros! Não teve comédia, quis enfatizar no romance :DD Espero que tenha conseguido! Beijão!

**Biah Taishou Kinard: **Tudo bem eu te desculpo! :DD Se preocupe não! Hehehehe Obrigada pelo elogio! Sempre bem-vindos! Heheheeh Desculpa se demorei, mas é que eu passei o fim de semana na casa de uma amiga minha ai não rolou postar! Obrigada pela review! :DDD

**Pamela Soares: **Que prima é essa? O_O *curiosa* Desculpa pammy-chan x.x Sério que você gostou? *o* fico super feliz! E sim! Eu não vou abandonar porque eu simplesmente amo escrever essa fic apesar dos defeitos dela! *-* Beijos flor :DDD

**Mily: **Digamos que esse caso foi abafado! Hehehehehe ^_^' não quis mexer nesse negocio não se não ficaria ruim pra eu sair dessa confusão x.x ehehehhe Espero que tenha gostado! :DD Tentei melhorar! E quero saber a sua resposta se gostou! :DDD beijos!

**Diana: **MANA MIA OH GOD! Heheehhehe isso pega Di-chan! Desculpa Di-chan por qualquer parte pervertida! =/ malz! Heehehhe espero que goste desse aqui também! Beijos!

**Bad Little Angel: **Ai Sério que eu melhoro? *o* fico super feliz! *-*/ hehehe fico toda besta quando recebo esses comentários! É verdade a Sango e o Sesshy deviam juntar forças! hahahaha mas acho que não foi preciso! xD hehehehe Ah Rin escapou da imprensa! Heheheheh :DDD Pronto está aqui mais um capítulo! :DDD Espero que goste! Beijos linda!

**Dreime: **Pensamentos de duplo sentido! Que graça! Kkkkkkkkkkk Na sua escola tem pessoa pervertidas assim? O_O Nossa! Nossos meninos estão arranjados agora! Hehehe :D Te espero aqui! :DD

**R. Fernandes: **Oooi migo! *o* Sério que você gostou? (eu já perguntei isso pra você né? Sorry! U.u) Nyyaaa! Te adoro! Eu te espero aqui também! Hahahah AAH! Eu estou te devendo uma coisinha né? Escuta, eu vou ler as suas fic yaoi tá? *-* mesmo não sendo fã! Heeheh Beijos! :DDD

**Ayame Gawaine: **Obriga por me perdoar! :DDD hehehehe nunca mais erro! o/ Inuyasha vai se ajeitar! Hehehe principalmente agora que ele começou a namorar com a Kagome! Heheh Poxa! Ele até arranjou um emprego! Nossa! Hehehe Sango está gamada por ele! Só isso! ^_^heheh mas quem sabe.. Lá no futuro! Um casamento né? Inuyasha e Kagome vão fazer cada loucuras! Heehhe Um delas foi ajunta a Rin e o Sesshoumaru e o Miroku e a Sango! Hehehe Espero que goste desse capítulo aqui tembém! :DDD

**Rinzinha-chan: **Sim, sim eles já estão namorando! xD Sério! O_O desculpa por esse efeito colateral! xD sorry colega! Beijos e espero que continue acompanhando a fic! :DDD

**Eulalia Arantes: **Sério que gostaste? *o* Love love love! Hehehehe sim! Esse capítulo quis enfatizar o amor! Espero que tenha gostado! o/ o/ O circo vai pára de pegar fogo por um momento! Hehehehe o/ o/ Bem, te espero aqui, muito obrigada por sempre comentar minha fic :DDD

**SuzyLinda: **Sério que gosta de escrever pra mim? *o* Obrigada! (: heehhe quando eu vi a sua review nossa! Eu disse: QUE GIGANTE! Na verdade foi hilário, por que eu sempre gosto de deixar uma review gigante para minhas fic favoritas! :DDD mas eu amei a sua fic! Muito obrigada! Que bom que riste bastante! :DDD Fiz Alguém feliz! :DDD Ganhei o meu dia! Hahahahaha Beijos flor! :DDD

**Nossa! Quanta review! heehehhehe Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela atenção! Eu sempre tento melhorar! :DDD A música do capítulo foi Blame it on the boogie – Michel Jackson, na verdade era da época do Jackson 5 ^_^' Eu e meus gostos musicais! ****Hehehe**

**Beijos minhas leitoras lindas! Até o próximo capítulo :DDD **

_**Don't blame it on sunshine, don't blame moonlight, don't blame it on good times, blame it on the boogie. **__(não culpe a luz do sol, não culpe a luz do luar, não culpe os bons tempos, culpe a "dança")._

**:DDD**


	8. Muito estranho tudo isso

**Nota da autora: **Desculpa pela demora, mas está aqui o capítulo! :D Boa leitura a todos!

**Momento propaganda: **Tenho uma outra fic chamada Pérola Negra do casal Sesshy e Rin, quem quiser ler e deixar uma review eu ficaria super feliz (:

* * *

- Com molho catupiri fica tudo mais gosto! – Dizia Kagome.

- Um pouco de salsinha. – Rin colocou a salsinha

- Um pouco de sal e vou lá! – Terminou Sango.

- Agora! Essa receita serve pra qualquer almoço em família aos domingos! – Kagome falava.

- Fique agora com o jornal de Tókio! – Disse Sango.

- Até a próxima! – Termina Rin. – Sayonara!

- E... CORTA! – Disse Jakotsu! – Parabéns meninas excelente!

.

**Capítulo VIII: Muito estranho tudo isso! **

**.**

_Zebras... Zebras... Olhem as zebras..._

- Estou olhando! Estou olhando! – Dizia Inuyasha na frente da TV.

_Zebras... As zebras... Veja como elas correm pelo campo aberto. Zebras... As zebras... Mas, as zebras..._

- Continua, continua! – Dizia bem enfrente da grande TV de plasma.

_As zebras são podres coitadas! Elas, as zebras, vivem em seu dilema! Sou eu, branca com listras pretas, ou sou eu, preta com listras brancas?_

- Mais isso é mais que óbvio! São pretas com listras brancas! Dãããã! Todo mundo sabe disso! – Inuyasha respondeu a pergunta do cara da TV.

_Mas, suas miseráveis vidas não as deixam descobrirem a verdade..._

- Por quê? – Perguntou Inuyasha a TV.

_Porque elas morrem antes mesmo de saber a resposta!_

- Isso não faz sentido. – Inuyasha colocou as suas mãos na cintura.

_Os canibais, os leões! Esses seres malvados comem literalmente as pobres e coitadas zebrinhas e ainda deixam restos as aproveitadoras hienas. Que fim trágico as zebras têm. _

- Poxa que triste! Seu leão malvado!

_Mas eu vos digo agora! As zebras podem morrer com essa dúvida, mas não nós! Então, as zebras são brancas com listras pretas! Essa é a verdade!_

- Tu tá tirando uma com a minha cara né? Olha não vem com gracinha não se não eu te desligo! – Inuyasha apontava o controle remoto para TV de plasma! – É mais que lógico que as zebras são pretas com listras brancas! Tudo mundo sabe disso!

- Inuyasha! Para de ter conclusões filosóficas com o cara do Animal Planet! Ele está certo e você está errado. Isso é um fato! – Disse Sesshoumaru sentando em sua poltrona com um jornal nas mãos. – Agora me da o controle! Tenho que vê o noticiário.

- Aaah Não!

- Anão é um bicho muito pequeno! Um exemplo disso é o Jaken.

- Jaken?

[em outra parte do planeta, na mansão Taisho]

- AAAAHHHH TIIIMMMMM!

- O que foi Jaken? – Perguntou o Senhor Taisho.

- Acho que alguém está falando de mim, senhor!

- Deve ser o Sesshoumaru! – Deu de ombros.

- Não! Nunca o senhor Sesshoumaru faria isso comigo! Nunca!

- Vai nessa! – Respirou fundo e voltou ao que estava fazendo antes.

[voltando ao barraco dos meninos]

- Esquece Inuyasha! – Disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- AAAHHHH SANGOZINHA VEM FAZER ALMOÇO PRA GENTE! – Disse Miroku entrando na sala com os olhos brilhando. – Ela já terminou de gravar, foi deixar a Rin-chan no salão de beleza e vem direto pra cá com a Kagome-chan!

- Aê! Kagome também vem! Uuuui! – Inuyasha balançava os braços.

- Salão de beleza?

- É Sesshoumaru! Rin disse que não viria aqui nem que pagasse a ela um milhão!

Sesshoumaru suspirou e voltou a lê.

- Definitivamente ela ainda está com raiva de mim! - Disse pra si mesmo.

- Hehehehe como não rir daquele dia não é mesmo Inuyasha? – Dizia Miroku.

- Aquele dia foi perfeito pra mim e pra você Miroku, menos pro Sesshoumaru kkkkkk. Conseguimos namoradas e o Sesshoumaru uma lutadora de travesseiro.

- É aquele dia! – Pensou.

- É... Aquele lindo dia... – Pensou Inuyasha.

- Se vocês falarem daquele dia novamente eu juro que mato os dois! – Disse Sesshoumaru.

- Aquele dia! – Suspirou Miroku e Inuyasha. – FOI SUPER ENGRAÇADO! – Gritou os dois.

**Flashback daquele dia.**

_**- TARADO, TARADO, TARADO! – Gritou Rin**_

_**- Pára de bater em mim com um travesseiro Rin!**_

_**- SEU TARADO, SEU TARADO! VOCÊ ABUSOU DE MIM! **_

_**- Você estava bêbada!**_

_**- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA AUTORIDADE DE ME TRAZER PRA SUA CASA E PRA SUA CAMA! E FAZER COISAS COMIGO!**_

_**- Mas foi você que pediu carona! Mas quando entrou no carro dormiu e eu não sabia onde você morava. Pára de me bater com um travesseiro!**_

_**- VOCÊ É UM TARADO! VOCÊ FEZ COISAS COMIGO! SEU TARADO!**_

_**- Mas você que pediu!**_

_**- EU ESTAVA BÊBADA! VOCÊ PODERIA TER UM POUCO DE JUÍZO E TER RECUSADO!**_

_**- MAS EU RECUSEI! AI! PÁRA!**_

_**- Por que fez o que eu te pedi? – Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrima!**_

_**- Por que eu queria ter acordar de vez! Pra vê se você me dizia onde você morava! Foi por isso que te fiz cócegas!**_

_**- TARADO! ISSO É MENTIRA! COMO EXPLICA O FATO DE EU TER AMANHECIDO SEM ROUPA? - Voltou a bater nele.**_

_**- Você quer mesmo saber?**_

_**- QUERO! – Gritou!**_

_**- Você... Fez... Strip-tease pra mim! Você me seduziu!**_

_**- MENTIRA! SEU MENTIROSO! NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VÊ! NUNCA! – Disse isso, pegou suas coisas e foi embora!**_

_**- Ei! Não é mentira! Eu não ia me aproveitar de você... Quer dizer só um pouquinho.**_

**Fim do flashback daquele dia.**

- Eu realmente queria está presente pra vê! Sesshoumaru ter contado não bastou! – Falou Inuyasha.

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Eu ri muito! – Disse Miroku! – Fico imaginando a Rin-chan batendo com um travesseiro no Sesshoumaru e ele parado apanhando! KKKKKKKKKKKK Eu ri!

- Já chega! – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e saiu da casa.

Quando Sesshoumaru saiu da casa Miroku e Inuyasha caíram na gargalhada!

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Não acredito! Não consigo acreditar que isso aconteceu! – Disse Miroku!

- E agora eu? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK – Disse Inuyasha

[meia-hora depois]

- Sango! Você chegou! – Miroku abraçou a namorada.

- Kagome! Meu amor! – Inuyasha abraçou a morena.

- Bem eu e Kagome preparamos um prato super especial pra vocês.

- É verdade! Vamos fazer Spagette! – Kagome se alegrou

- Não! – Disse Miroku!

- Sim! Sim! Spagette! – Disse Inuyasha

Sango e Kagome só fizeram sorrir!

- _Spagette gostozinho! Spagette gostozinho! Spagette Gostozinho, spagette, spagette, spageteeeeeee! _- Canta Inuyasha!

- Inuyasha! Por favor! Eu te suplico! PÁRA COM ESSA DROGA! - Gritou aliviado! - EU ME RECUSO A COMER!

- Poxa Miroku-kun! Vai ser eu que vou fazer! - Dizia Sango com os olhos brilhantes!

- Tudo bem, Sango! Tudo bem! Eu vou fazer um esforço! - Disse beijando a moça.

[no salão de beleza]

- Ai Rin! Não sabia que freqüentava o mesmo salão que eu! Olha fofa! O que veio fazer aqui? Depilação? Unha? Cabelo? Massagem? – Perguntou Jakotsu

- Ai! Ninguém merece! – Suspirou. – Vim fazer tudo isso! Hoje é o meu dia!

- Hoje é nosso dia gata! – Piscou para Rin.

- Realmente ninguém merece!

Rin estava fazendo escova no cabelo quando viu um noticiário estranho na TV através do espelho.

- Moça! Você pode aumentar o volume da TV? - Perguntou Rin.

– Claro! Senhorita. – A cabeleireira aumentou o volume da TV.

_O empresário Toutosai Rakuna morreu essa tarde! O motivo da Morte? No momento desconhecido! Parentes e familiares estão lugar! _

_Yuri? Yuri? Está me ouvindo? Pode me informar alguma coisa? _– Perguntou a jornalista.

Rin caçou o telefone dentro da bolsa e digitou alguns números.

- Alô? Kagome-chan?

_- Oi Rin-chan! O que foi? _

- Liga a TV agora!

_- Ahhh! Por quê?_

- Não discuta Kagome! Ligue a TV.

Kagome correu até a sala e ligou a TV

- Não... Não pode ser! Sango! Sango! Corre Aqui! – Kagome ligou a TV.

- O que... foi... Não! É sobre o senhor Toutosai!

- Ele... Está morto?

- Olha Kagome-chan! É a Kikyo e a Kagura!

_Senhorita Kikyo! Senhorita Kagura! Uma palavra! Uma palavra! Como o tio de vocês faleceu? _

_Não temos permissão pra dá essa resposta! _– Kagura e Kikyo entraram no carro.

_Não temos notícia agora! Mas voltaremos com alguns detalhes mais Tarde!_

Kagome sentou no sofá, ainda perplexa!

- Sango-chan... – As lágrimas caíram de seu rosto.

- Eu sei! Eu sei Kagome-chan! Temos que procurar por Naraku ou ...

- Não, não podemos procurar o Bankotsu! Você sabe disso!

[no salão]

- Eu to chocado! – Disse Jakotsu! – O chefinho era chato, mas não precisava morrer! Rin? Rin?

- Jakotsu! Isso está muito estranho! Estranho até de mais!

Rin saiu da cadeira, pagou e saiu do salão correndo ela ia trás de um antigo... "Amigo".

- Rin?

- Ah não! Vamos lá Rin! Vamos lá Respire! – Ela falou bem baixinho.

- Rin? – A voz chamou de novo

- Esta bem. – Ela virou. – Olha eu vou direto ao ponto! Preciso de uma carona, Sesshoumaru.

- É muito sério?

- Chega papo! Vamos! – Ela saiu puxando Sesshoumaru até o carro do mesmo!

[na casa de Inuyasha, Miroku e Sesshoumaru]

- Alô? Posso falar com o Naraku? – Dizia Sango no telefone.

_- Só um minuto! _ - Disse uma mulher.

- Ai! Tomara que dê tudo certo! – Disse Kagome abraçada com Inuyasha.

- Vai sim querida.

- Ufa! Pelo menos nos livramos do spagette! – Disse Miroku.

- MIROKU! – Gritou Inuyasha e Kagome.

- O que foi? Eu falei a verdade! – Cruzou os braços!

- Naraku? É a Sango!

_- Olá Sango! O que deseja?_

- Bem... Eu... Er... Você viu o noticiário?

Naraku respirou fundo, sabia exatamente onde Sango queria chegar! E aquilo sinceramente o irritava! Mas, ele iria dá um jeito pra responder todas as perguntas da moça e ainda sair ganhando com aquela situação.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**n/a: **Ufa! Finalmente terminei! Vou falar a verdade! Esse capítulo foi bem difícil de escrever! Mas, eu fiquei contente por ele! Por que eu sei exatamente o que fazer no próximo capítulo! *-*/ nya! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo porque eu o fiz com muito carinho e muita paciência!

**Respondendo as review's: **

**Mily: **Own! *-* Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Fico super feliz que tenha gostado! Hehehe Sim, essa Rin estava bêbada! xDE o pior é que no dia seguinte brigou com o Sesshy! Eu ri bastante xD ahsuahsuahsuash Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também!

**Suzy Linda: **Só vou responder uma vez! Sim você é super legal! Você deve não ter muito senso porque você diz que adora a minha fic, poxa eu nem escrevo tão bem assim! ^^' Mas muito obrigada pelo a sua presença! Obrigada :D

**Ayame Gawaine: **Quem é o safado agora Ayame? KKKKKKKKK Eu acho que é a Rin! KKKK Bem, ela estava bêbada! E o Sesshy só se aproveitou né? POXA ELE É HOMEM! A Rin é louca! Eu queria ter um homem como aquele! *-* *apanha* :D Espero por você nesse capítulo aqui também! :D

**Dreime: **Sério que gostou da parte do mijo? *-* Confesso! Não sei da onde eu tiro essas idéias malucas! i.i Simplesmente surge! =/ sorry eu não conheço a flor do deserto! =/ Manda lembrança minhas a ela! *a louca* ^^' Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também! :D

**Rinzinha-chan: **Sim sim! OCC! Heheeheh Mas foi sem querer! Nossa eu descobri o que era OCC um dia desses! *apanha* ^^" Enfim, pelo menos eu sei! Bem obrigada pela review! eu te espero nesse capítulo! :DD

**Bad Little Angel: **Sim, Kagome e Inuyasha são do mal! *-* Que lindo! Eu amo quando você diz isso! ESTOU FAZENDO ALGUÉM FELIZ! :DD Hehhehehe Esse capítulo teve comida! :D Espero por você nesse capítulo!

**nina lopes: ***ainda bem que acabou a outra fic* Hehehe Desculpa pela demora tive alguns problemas pra fazer o capítulo! Espero que eu não tenha decepcionado! =/ Obrigada pelos elogios! :D Agradeço as review's!

**Diana: **Não vou desistir não! Não se preocupe! Só demorei pra postar porque aconteceu alguns probleminhas! Ai que bom que gostou! Todo mundo gostou da parte do mijo! :D

**R. Fernandes: **- qqqq Não! O sesshy não parece nenhum pouco com o Inuyasha! Realmente cada um com o seu charme! :D *apanha* Oxi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! *-* Espero que goste desse também! :D

**Biah Taisho Kinard: **De um filme chamado Barry e a banda das minhocas :D eheheh Todo mundo Riu! :DD Mas, eu fico super feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! :D obrigada pela review!

**Baby Lady Rin-chan: **Onxi! Minha flor! Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo, espero que apareça mais vezes aqui! Obrigada pela review :DD

**Eulalia Arantes: **Hehehehe Poxa! Não faça isso com suas unhas! D: kkkk Bem, está aqui o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado! :D

**A voz da alma: **Sim sim obrigada! Eu nem sou tão engraçada assim! =/ Mas se você acha! Quem sou eu pra discutir! :DD

* * *

**Agradeço a todas review! Muito obrigada do fundo do coração! :D E perdão pela demora! :D **


	9. Coisas inacreditáveis acontecem

**Nota Inicial da autora: Boooooa **leitura a todos(as). :D

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo IX: Coisas inacreditáveis acontecem**

**.**

Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagome entediados resolveram ligar a TV, longe do canal Animal Planet. Para o bem de todos. Eles estavam esperando a Sango desligar o telefonema com o Naraku.

Uma coisa passou na tevê enquanto eles mudavam de canal, pararam de mudar e viram.

_Uma coisa eu sempre pergunto doutor, pra que serve a bunda? Não só a bunda, mas pra que serve o rabo nos animais? Pra que serve o apêndice? Pra que serve os planetas, além da Terra? Pra que serve os pentelhos? Pra que serve o dedo do meio se a gente pode usar o indicador? _– Essas eram as perguntas de uma menina de oito anos de idade.

Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku ficaram de boca aberta com as perguntas da menina. Mas, foi frustrante saber que o programa era humorístico.

- Tem certeza de que não é uma anã disfarçada de criança? – Perguntou Miroku apontando pra tevê – Estar muito ousada essas perguntas para uma criança de oito anos! Isso é precoce demais!

_Você saberá a respostas dessas perguntas no próximo bloco! _– Falou o apresentador.

- Está ai a sua resposta Miroku. – Falou Inuyasha!

- Cruzes! A tevê falou comigo?

[Gota gigante em Inuyasha e Kagome.]

- A tevê é uma grande e fina forma geométrica que transmite coisas mágicas! – Empolgou-se Inuyasha.

- Que filosófico Inuyasha. – Falou Kagome.

- É o comercial da Toshiba. Heheheh – Respondeu.

- Olha o que uma tevê pode fazer com as pessoas. – Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente. – É uma lastima!

- Gente! Vocês não vão acreditar. – chamou a atenção de todos.

- O que Sango? – os três responderam.

- Naraku disse para gente não se intrometer nisso e que amanhã iremos fazer um programa ao vivo, Kagome-chan! – falou assustada.

- E a morte do cara? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Nos não podemos nos meter. – respondeu frustrada Kagome.

* * *

[enquanto isso em uma mansão]

- Bankotsu! Vamos! Me responda! Por favor. – apelava Rin.

- Olha aqui, _garota_, me deixa em paz isso não lhe convém. – falou calmamente.

- Claro que importa! Eu sou quase da família. – cruzou os braços.

- Quase da família? Você seria quase da família se não tivesse recusado o meu medido de casamento. – disse furioso - Não aceitou o meu pedido de casamento, mas aceitou de um tal de Miroku. – suspirou.

- Ei! Vivemos num mundo democrático. Eu simplesmente optei não me envolver com você e o Miroku não é meu noivo. E agora? Você vai dizer quem matou o Totousai ou não?

- Não! – bufou. – E, por favor, saia da minha casa Rin.

- Ta bom, então eu vou descobrir sozinha! Isso será muito pior... – ela ameaçou.

Sesshoumaru estava pasmo, ouvir da boca de um cara escroto que fora noiva dela era assustador. Ainda bem que ela tinha terminado com ele. Agora ela queria vingança por um chefe que não tinha quase papel na história.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru tentou uma conversa.

- Não fala comigo. – cruzou os braços. – Aquele filho da mãe ainda me paga!

Então Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro pesado, aquilo com certeza estava apenas começando...

* * *

[chegando na casa dos meninos]

- Arg! – Rin abriu a porta com tudo. – Sango não consegui descobrir nada. – cruzou os braços.

- Também não consegui descobrir nada amiga, liguei para Naraku e ele ainda disse que amanhã ainda vamos fazer um programa ao vivo. – sentou-se no sofá.

Inuyasha levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a cozinha. E ficou lá durante cinco longos minutos, Miroku, preocupado com a demora do amigo foi até o devido local onde o amigo se encontrava. Estava com medo do mesmo está colocando fogo na cozinha. Ao chegar ao local encontrou o amigo olhando para geladeira que só continha água e nada mais. Realmente estavam sem nada na geladeira.

- Oh Inuyasha! O que você está fazendo?

- Silêncio! Estou pensando...

- QUÊ? – perguntou assustado. – OOOhhh! Essa é nova.

- Cala a boca. – ele fechou a geladeira. – Eu tive uma idéia.

- Olha que uma geladeira é capaz de fazer. – falou Miroku pasmo.

* * *

[na sala]

- INUYASHA TEVE UMA IDÉIA! – gritou Miroku.

- Ai Miroku cale-se! Deixa a gente pensar! – suspirou Sango.

- EU TIVE UMA IDÉIA!

- INUYASHA! CALA A BOCA! – todos gritaram.

- Oras que tal irmos até a casa do Totousai? Já que a Kagome é sobrinha dele. É eu descobri isso por um acaso. – fechou os olhos. – E eu tenho quase certeza que Kagura e Kikyo sabem de alguma coisa. Só que elas também não vão falar nada. Mas, deve ter alguma pista no apartamento do velho. E outra. É só se passar por agente caso não nos deixe entrar, Miroku conhece alguém que faz esses distintivos falsos.

Todos olharam assustados para Inuyasha.

- Assistir Animal Planet realmente fez algum efeito. – comentou Sesshoumaru.

- Não! Não! Foi a geladeira que deu a idéia! – falou Miroku.

- É verdade! Eu estava vendo num canal de TV que ficar abrindo e fechando a portada geladeira faz o celebro funcionar. – Inuyasha falou empolgado.

Silêncio novamente na sala.

- Eu não sei porquê escuto o Inuyasha! – falou Miroku. – Ele não é normal. Oh Sesshoumaru você fez alguma coisa com o Inuyasha quando ele era criança?

- Não! – falou rapidamente.

**Flashback**

**- Morre desgraça! Morre! – Sesshoumaru, com apenas oito anos, afogava o seu irmão mais novo na banheira.**

**- O... Que... Foi... Que... Eu... Fiz? – perguntava tentando buscar ar.**

**- Você nasceu.**

**- Desculpa! Juro que não vou nascer de novo!**

**- A gente só nasce uma vez, burro! – mergulhou ele na banheira.**

**- Sério mesmo não tenho culpa. – apelava.**

**- Ok! Você já está limpo! Pode ir! Nunca mais use os meus bonecos do star wars de novo! Se não... – lançou um olhar mortal.**

**- Se não o quê? – perguntou inocentemente.**

**- Eu taco fogo em você! – falou sério.**

**Na semana seguinte Inuyasha pegou o Batman do Sesshoumaru que ainda estava na caixa e um carinho dele, naquele mesmo dia Inuyasha foi para o hospital com queimaduras de terceiro grau nos braços e nas pernas. A cozinha pegou fogo a-ci-den-tal-men-te. Um vazamento de gás e para o azar do Inuyasha ele era o único na cozinha. Tadinho. Uma lastima.**

**Fim do flashback.**

- Uma lastima... – sorriu de seus pensamentos mais antigos. – Bons tempos!

- O que foi Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Rin que estava do seu lado.

- Me lembrando da época em que eu me divertia brincando **com **o Inuyasha. Era legal!

- Não sei porque, mas algo me diz que você maltratava do Inuyasha. – disse Kagome.

- Eu? – apontou para si – Eu não seria capaz de machucar uma mosca.

- Cof Cof – Inuyasha e Miroku se entalaram.

- Ai, ai isso não nos convém! – disse Rin. – Vamos meninas amanhã temos que acordar cedo! Depois do programa temos que ir até a casa do Totousai e desvendar de uma vez por todas quem matou o nosso chefe. - a morena se levantou.

- É amanhã o programa será ao vivo. Tenho que está bem disposta pra fazer qualquer tipo de comida. – falou Sango se espreguiçando.

- Meninos não se esqueçam de nos vê amanhã – avisou Kagome.

Os meninos concordaram e elas foram embora.

- Sesshoumaru... – começou Inuyasha.

- Não começa se não eu te afogo na banheira

_Bem, voltamos do comercial! Vamos agora responder as perguntas da garotinha de oito anos! Ok! A primeira pergunta foi pra que serve a bunda, não é mesmo? Então, a bunda serve para dançarinas de funk dançarem e mostrarem que ela podem mais que as outras! O apêndice serve pra dar dinheiros aos cirurgiões que não conseguiram se especializar em câncer de mama. Os outros planetas servem para poder os alunos da terceira série terem um trabalho de ciências sobre sistema solar e fazer uma maquete escrota para no final ganhar dez! Bem, sem pentelhos não existira a cera depilatória que é muito útil! O dedo indicador serve pra dá cotoco, coisa que o indicador nunca faria, já não é o caso do dedo mindinho! O dedo mindinho não serve pra por** nenhuma! _– todos do estúdio aplaudiram e riram.

_Doutor! E os rabos dos animais? – _A menina perguntou.

_Oras! Serve pra balançar! Os animais quase nunca têm nada pra fazer principalmente os gatos então a diversão deles é balançar o rabo do dia inteiro, como se fosse um modo de obter prazer. _– a platéia foi a loucura.

- Tem certeza que essa menina tem oito anos? – perguntou Miroku.

- Acho que ela tem 28. – afirmou Inuyasha.

- Ela é anã. – confirmou Sesshoumaru.

- Poxa... Queria ter um rabo. – suspirou sonhadoramente Inuyasha. – Ia ser legal ficar balançando.

De repente uma xícara de café voou na cabeça de Inuyasha.

- Quente! – resmungou.

- Quem era mesmo que nunca faria mal a uma mosca? – perguntou Miroku ironicamente.

Um pires voou na cabeça do jovem que criou um corte.

- Ai! Sangue! – gritou.

- Eu disse uma mosca, não disse que não faria mal a vocês. – voltou a ler o seu jornal.

* * *

[no dia seguinte dois minutos antes de começar o programa]

- Chegamos! – Disse Sango.

- Quase morremos Sango. – comentou Kagome – Por favor, não ultrapasse nunca mais um sinal. – colocou a mão no peito.

- Cadê a Rin? – perguntou Sango.

- Estou aqui! Por um momento pensei que tive um ataque do coração.

- Meninas! – chamou Jakotsu. – O chefinho novo chegou. É o Naraku e o Bankotsu. Ai eles são uns gatinhos. – falou num tom sonhador.

[gota nas meninas]

- O programa começa em cinco minutos. – virou-se e foi embora dançando.

- CINCO MINUTOS? – elas gritaram.

[5 minutos depois]

- Bom dia grande Tókio! – falou alegremente Sango.

- Pela primeira vez vamos fazer um programa ao vivo! – disse Kagome.

- Cooking by the Book trás hoje uma inovação que todos vão gostar. – falou alegremente Rin.

* * *

[na casa dos meninos]

- Como sempre fantásticas! – falou Miroku.

De repente...

Chiado...

A tevê fica com pontos pretos e brancos se balançando como se fosse um monte de formigas perdidas...

- Fora do ar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou normalmente.

- Fora do ar. – afirmou Miroku.

- Fora do ar? – Inuyasha fez uma careta.

O programa ficou fora do ar... Por tempo indeterminado...

* * *

[no estúdio]

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jakotsu.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou Kagome

- O que tá havendo? Está havendo que não vamos mais patrocinar esse programa. – Falou Naraku.

- O quê? – perguntou Rin.

- Isso mesmo querida. Estão demitidas. – falou Bankotsu.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso. – falou Sango.

Naraku e Bankotsu começaram a rir, riram bem alto...

- Fizemos isso e faremos muito mais – os dois falaram...

- E agora meninas? - Sango virou-se para as meninas e perguntou.

Rin e Kagome deram um suspiro...

- Não sabemos - ela responderam juntas.

* * *

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **Primeiramente eu peço novamente perdão a todas porque eu estava doente e não pude postar! T_T Depois eu fiquei sem internet! Fiz uma coisa que não agradou a minha mãe e ela me tirou a internet por duas semana T_T coisa feia eu sei... Prometo que tentarei postar o mais rápido possível! Beijão... :S

**Respondendo as review's. (novamente agradeço pelo carinho ^_^)**

**Viviane XD: **Seja bem-vinda! *-* *abraça* onxi conheça agora o mundo louco da Nathi eheheheheheh que bom que gosta de humor! Adoro escrever humor! xDDDD huashuashuashuash Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos! :D

**Suzy Linda: **Sim sim tudo que aconteceu realmente foi comico! também choquei xDDDD Hehehehe espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também! Beijos linda :DDDDD

**Eulalia Arantes: **Pleaseeeeeeee não se vinga de mim! não agora u.ú Se não vou demorar pra postar! E olha que já fiz o próximo capítulo o.o Que bom que gostou do capítulo fico superhipermegapoewULTRA feliz :DDDD Beijos Linda!

**Bad Little Angel: **Um segredo! Acho que o Inuyasha usa uns baseados hsasuahsuahsuahsuahsuahs escondidos do povo claro! xDDD Ele não é normal gente! o.o Mas também o sesshy não ajudou muito na infância dele né? Levanta a mão quem que um Sesshy tarado o/ o/ o/ aewwww xDDD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também :DDD

**Ayame Gawaine: **A Kagome é uma heroina! \o/ Convenhamos o Sesshy não tem defeitos! u.ú a Rin que é a louca! Mais uma que entra no grupo das pessoas que não comem macarrão! o/ uoww Também acho que o Jak é sensacional! *-* Hehehehe Fófiz? Adorei! Fófiz! :DDDD Beijão

**Rinzinha-chan: **As zebras! Elas são hilárias! xDDDMatei! xDDD hehehehehehe bem, eu demorei denovo, again! i.i sorry querida! Please não me mate! x.x Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :DD

**Mily: **É nesse capítulo nem a Rin nem o Inuyasha estavam em seu estado normal, onde já se viu bater no Sesshy com um travesseiro? i.i tadinho, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também... te aguardo! :D

**Biah Taishou Kinard: **Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Não sei se está engraçado, mas eu tentei! ^_^ beijos querida :D

**Baby Lady Rin-chan: **Maravilhoso kkkkk bem preciso da sua opinião pra saber! kkkkkk Um pouco de mistério não mat ninguém não é mesmo? *-* beijos querida! o/

**Tenma Tsukamoto xD: **Seja bem-vinda e obrigada pelas reviews o.õ y.y desculpe qualquer coisa, qualquer erro ou descuido! Sou uma iniciante *cof cof* Espero que compreenda! ashaushuashuahs Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também beijos floooor :D

**A voz da Alma: **Bem, o Inuyasha é um retardado! o.o liga pra ele não xD As zebras foi foda! hasuahsuahsuhas Fazer o quê né? xDDD Bem, continue lendo pra você tirar todas as suas dúvidas! :DDD

**nina lopes: **Hehehe que bom que está aqui também, obrigada ela sua presença *-* fico comovida! Bem, espero que leia e tire suas dúvidas! beijos :DDD

**Raphael Fernandes: **Números inteiros te perserguem né? KKKK No meu caso são numeros redondos e perfeitos xDD em "os ricos também choram" peguei 7 review, número da perfeição. É eu gosto do Jaky a presença dele é estonteante xDD Sim, sim o Jaky é sensacional! Até o próximo capítulo :DD PS: vc demorou mais chegou! xDDDD

**A gente de vê no próximo capítulo! *-* Mandem review's :DDDDD**


	10. Torta de Limão

**Nota importante da autora: **Caros leitores, eu peço perdão pela demora. E sei também que o capítulo anterior foi muito confuso e espero que eu esclareça nesse aqui, uma outra notícia que eu queria dá é que essa fic está no final, mas uns dois capítulos e acaba =/ Okay! Era só isso! ^^

**Boa Leitura a todos! :D**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

_- O que tá havendo? Está havendo que não vamos mais patrocinar esse programa. – Falou Naraku._

_- O quê? – perguntou Rin._

_- Isso mesmo querida. Estão demitidas. – falou Bankotsu._

_- Vocês não podem fazer isso. – falou Sango._

_Naraku e Bankotsu começaram a rir, riram bem alto..._

_- Fizemos isso e faremos muito mais – os dois falaram..._

_- E agora meninas? - Sango virou-se para as meninas e perguntou._

_Rin e Kagome deram um suspiro..._

_- Não sabemos - elas responderam juntas_

**.**

**Capítulo X: Torta de limão.**

.

Era por volta das nove da manhã e todos estavam no estúdio do programa de culinária Cooking by the Book. Na verdade, estavam todos apreensivos e confusos, afinal ninguém estava entendendo nada. E além do mais, Rin, Sango e Kagome estavam supostamente demitidas.

- Sabe querido, eu não estou entendendo nada! – Jakotsu colocou as mãos na cintura. – Gente! Pessoal! Produção! PRODUÇÃO! – gritou. – Só foi uma queda e energia, vamos voltar ao programa. Meninas nas suas posições em 30 segundos.

- Okay! É só eu ou mais alguém aqui está confusa? – perguntou Kagome.

- Eu não vi a luz indo embora! – falou Rin. – Ela nunca saiu do lugar! Ahhh Luz mágica! – apontou pro teto. – Safadinha querendo pregar uma peça na gente. Por um momento pensei que eu estava no olho da rua.

- Espera! Mas, no estúdio não foi embora energia, ai! Que coisa! O estúdio não devia ter aquele negócio que acumula energia e tal... – Sango fez uns gestos com as mãos. – Como é mesmo o nome?

- É... – pensou Kagome.

Cri cri, cri cri, cri cri... [grilos] (n/a: i.i eu também esqueci o nome, sorry T_T)

- Deixa pra lá! – Sango desistiu.

As meninas ignoraram o fato e voltaram pra as suas posições. Elas ainda tinham um programa ao vivo para terminar mesmo com problemas técnicos.

- Em: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 e... – Jakotsu foi interrompido.

- ESPERA UM POUCO! – gritou Bankotsu.

- Será o Benedito? – Jakotsu bateu as mãos nas coxas, pois estava sentado em sua cadeira de diretor.

- Não será o Benedito, será o fim dessas meninas. – comentou Naraku.

- Querido Naraku você é um pão, mas eu tenho um trabalho a fazer e se você me dê licença eu gostaria de terminar, pode ser amado? – falou Jakotsu.

- O problema é o seguinte: Toutosai morreu, era ele que financiava esse programa, porque a emissora sobrevive a base de patrocínios. Entendem? Só que eu e nem Bankotsu não queremos assumir um programa de mulherzinha... – deu de ombros. – Aliás, vamos colocar um programa de fantoche no lugar do de vocês. – riu.

- O QUÊ? - as três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Trocada por um boneco mole... – Rin ficou cabisbaixa. – Trágico.

- Fantoche? Está louco Naraku? – disse Kagome – Sabe muito bem que Cooking by the Book trás muito benefício a população e é líder de audiência nesse horário e além do mais... Não creio que seja justo nos mandar embora assim com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Não entende? – falou irritada.

- Não entendemos querida! Pode dá "adeus" a Cooking by the Book e semana que vem será feito um programa de fantoches! – gargalhou Bankotsu.

- Já pararam? Eu quero continuar please. – Irritou-se Jakotsu. – Olha se eu descer do salto a baiana vai rodar! ENTÃO CUIDEM LOGO DE SE POSICIONAR! – gritou com voz de macho. – please! – suplicou com cara de anjo.

- Se despeçam de seus telespectadores, esse será o último programa de vocês! – falou Naraku indo embora.

- Aproveitem lindas! – piscou Jakotsu.

- Meninas! É o seguinte. – começou Kagome – Eu tenho um plano. – falou com firmeza o que fez Sango e Rin confirmarem com a cabeça. – Agora vamos fazer um programa lindo e gostoso.

- Que tal um abraço grupal? – falou Sango.

- É pra já! – Rin puxou as duas amigas e se abraçaram.

Bem, as meninas tinham certeza de duas coisas. 1 – Que elas não tinham certeza de nada e 2 – Que aquilo ainda não tinha acabado. Certamente não.

* * *

[na casa do subúrbio]

- Já viu se é o cabo? – perguntou Miroku.

- Nada! Parece até um monte de formiguinhas perdidas. – olhou pra TV que estava fora do ar.

- Coloca palha de aço no cabo! – Miroku deu a idéia.

- Boa idéia. – Inuyasha correu até a cozinha para pegar a palha de aço.

- Burro! Mas fazer o quê? É tão legal! – gargalhou Miroku pela burrice do Inuyasha. – Tadinho é tão inocente. Palha de aço! Há! Até parece que funciona. – balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Inuyasha voltou da cozinha e colocou a palha de aço no cabo da TV. Mexeu um pouquinho...

PLIN!

- ME MATA! INUYASHA... – Miroku apontou pra tevê – Você não existe Inuyasha, você fez mágica. – A cara de pasmo de Miroku era evidente.

- Olha só! – colocou as mãos na cintura. – Não é que funciona? – riu.

- Funciona... Só com você Inuyasha... Só com você... – Miroku estava de queixo caído.

_- Voltamos com Cooking by the Book! __Tivemos alguns problemas técnicos, mas nada grave! Agora vou passar para Kagome que dará continuidade a sua receita. – Sango anunciou._

_- Bem! Eu estava ensinando como fazer rocambole de morango com chocolate é muito simples é só você pegar..._

- Lindas! – babou Miroku.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem esse programa Miroku, até parei de cozinha macarrão por causa dele! – Inuyasha estava no chão anotando em seu caderninho os passos da receita que Kagome estava ditando.

- Perfeitas! – babou mais ainda Miroku.

- O que é perfeita, Miroku?

- O rocambole Inuyasha. O ROBAMBOLE! – suspirou Miroku. – É! Três rocamboles deliciosos e maravilhosos. – limpou sua testa suada. – Como aqui está quente né?

- Mas... Só tem um rocambole Miroku... – Apontou a caneta pra tevê. – Não entendi. – coçou a nuca.

- INUYASHA!

- Não grita Miroku! O que foi? – olhou irritado para o amigo.

- A COZINHA ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO! – Miroku começou a correr de um lado para o outro balançando as mãos.

- Ah! Só são os bolinhos e os efeitos especiais da cozinha! Nada de mais, normal. – pegou o extintor de incêndio e começou a apagar o fogo.

- NORMAL? – Miroku estava com um balde de água e jogou aonde pegava fogo.

- Normal! Pra quê ficar com medo do fogo? Sabia que eu já me queimei uma vez porque eu estava sozinho na cozinha e simplesmente do nada tudo pegou fogo e eu no final fiquei com queimadura de terceiro grau? – falou calmamente.

De primeira o Miroku fica sem reação, lógico.

- Inuyasha, você tomou os seus remédios hoje? Hein? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Já disse Miroku o fogo é nosso amigo!

- Sei! Fogo? Nosso amigo? – Miroku parou e analisou os fatos. – INUYASHA fizeste pacto com o Deeeemoooo! – Fez uma cara sombria.

Inuyasha olhou para ele com uma cara estranha...

- Tá louco menino? Aff. – voltou a apagar o fogo.

Na cozinha, o Inuyasha tinha o costume de praticar as receitas que via na tevê, mais cedo antes de começar o programa ele havia colocado uns biscoitos chineses no forno. Porém, existe a **lenda do fogão velho dos Taisho's**. O fogão foi dado pela avó de Inuyasha. Foi o mesmo fogão que causou um incêndio "acidental" quando Inuyasha era pequeno, pois existia uma borracha dentro desse fogão que é por onde passa o gás. Só que devido ao uso de anos... E "algo" a mais, tipo um irmão mais velho tentando matar o mais novo e por isso furou a borracha e tal... Essa borracha vaza gás toda vez que se acende o forno. Somente o forno. Nisso, nunca e nem ninguém trocou a borracha.

Na verdade, eles não podem trocar de fogão.

Trágico.

- Então é essa a lenda do fogão Taisho! E é por isso que nesse exato momento estamos apagando fogo...?

- É Miroku.

- Por que vocês nunca me falaram que nós vivíamos com uma bomba-relógio dentro de casa? E outra! Por que você vocês não podem trocar de fogão?

- Eu esqueci de avisar! E o Sesshoumaru não liga pré essas coisas... E é porque esse fogão foi da minha avó. Ela disse que vai trazer sorte no amor pra mim! - seus olhinhos começaram a brilhar.

- Isso se o fogão não te matar primeiro né? Mas, enfim, uma curiosidade, quando a sua avó morreu você tinha quantos anos?

Nisso a casa pegando fogo.

- Pra ser bem sincero... tinha uns 10 anos porquê? – E o Inuyasha apagando o fogo.

- Nada não... Só pra ter certeza... – falando essas palavras, Miroku concluiu o resto em pensamentos. – _Então, Sesshoumaru teve ajuda da avó! Que cara malandro! O cara já era do mal desde pequeno. Caramba! Do mal! _

[cinco minutos depois...]

- Pronto! Vamos voltar a assistir o programa! – Inuyasha guardou o extintor tirou os biscoitos da sorte e voltou pra sala.

- Então... É só isso? Não precisamos de bombeiros? E nem nada? Poxa! Mais fácil impossível. Tudo é tão impossível nessa casa! – Suspirou e foi pra sala.

- _Bônus! __**Aprenda agora a fazer**__**uma torta de limão bomba-relógio! **_

_- Hehehehehe! Rin-chan! É de __**brincadeira **__ não é? – _Falou Sango.

- _Lógico! _– Ela afirmou.

Então, Rin começou a mostrar a fazer a torta de limão e logo em seguida ensinou a fazer uma bomba caseira.

- Caraca maninho! Existe mesmo todo esse material dentro de um programa para culinária? Céus! Cada coisa que acontece! A Rin é do mal... Do mal! – falou Miroku deitando no sofá.

- Legal! Rin-chan quer que eu faça uma torta de limão! – Disse Inuyasha empolgado anotando todos os passos.

[gota]

_- A capacidade de inteligência de Inuyasha me surpreende todo santo dia! Inacreditável... Inacreditável... – _Pensou Miroku.

[mais alguns minutos depois...]

_- Tchau gente! A gente se vê logo, logo! _ - As três disseram.

- E... Corta! – Falou Jakotsu. – Hein.. não entendi a da torta.. Por quê?

- Nada de mais Jaky! Tchau. – Falou Kagome puxando as amigas.

Inuyasha fez três tortas de limão/bomba-relógio.

- EUREKA! Consegui fazer as tortas de limão.

[nessa mesma hora na porta da casa...]

- Cadê? Cadê? Cadê? Cadê o Inuyasha? – pergunta Rin.

- Na cozinha né? – Fala Sango.

Então elas correm até a cozinha e vê as tortas de limão prontinhas.

- Inuyasha você é um anjooo! – Rin abraça fortemente Inuyasha.

- Bem, eu acho que tecnicamente Inuyasha não é um anjooo, ele fez um pacto com o demo! – Diz Miroku de uma forma assustadora.

- Me poupe de suas calamidades Houshi. – Sango dá uma "bolsada" em Miroku.

- Okay menina! Peguem a torta e coloquem-nas no carro e enquanto isso eu vou ao banheiro rapidinho! Preciso fazer pipi! – Diz Kagome correndo até o banheiro.

- Enfim, o que vocês vão fazer com essas tortas? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Hum... Bem, vamos juntar o seu plano, Inuyasha, com o da Kagome! – Disse Rin sorrindo – E afinal cadê o Sesshoumaru?

- Fazendo dinheiro oras! – Disse Miroku.

- Ah! Ele está trabalhando né? Talvez seja o único aqui não é verdade? – Rin jogou uma indireta para Miroku.

- Pois é né? Olha hora! Tenho que vê a minha novela! Sabe a vilã malvada vai morrer! E a menina boazinha vai ficar com o garoto bonzinho e eles vão ter filhinhos! - Disse juntando as mãos.

[gota em todo mundo]

- Vamos gente? – Disse Kagome apressando as amigas! – Vamos! Vamos! Circulando, circulando!

- Ufa! – Miroku se apóia em Inuyasha. – Essa foi por pouco... Inuyasha? Inuyasha?

- É Miroku... Você já se formou há muito tempo porque não consegue trabalho?

- Por que eu sou _especial _Entende? Agora eu tenho que vê a minha novela! – falou indo até a sala.

- Sei! Hump! Especial! Me engana que eu gosto!

O plano de Rin era simples, três tortas e três formas de entrar no apartamento do velho Toutosai...

A primeira torta: Rin ia dá para o porteiro, nisso ela estaria disfarçada de escoteira.

A segunda torta: Sango ia dá para o segurança que estava vigiando o prédio que estava interditado disfarçada de mulher gostosa solteira procura marido desesperadamente.

E a Terceira: Kagome ia jogar em alguém, caso tivesse alguém no apartamento do Toutosai.

Elas não podiam falhar em sua missão para descobrir quem matou o velho Toutosai. Ela só tinham uma única chance.

Então assim que chegaram enfrente ao prédio onde o, agora, falecido Toutosai morava as três preparavam-se para realizar o plano perfeito numa missão quase impossível.

- Bom dia senhor! Aceita uma torta? – Sango foi a primeira a dá o golpe da torta.

Logo depois foi muito fácil entrar no prédio sem ser notada como "diferente" . Toutosai morava no décimo andar...

_Musiquinha de elevador..._

Kagome aguardava impacientemente enquanto o elevador demorava milênios para subir e quando chegou lá usou um grampo para abrir a porta.

O apartamento estava todo revirado, eles não haviam tocado em nada.

Kagome ao entrar no apartamento do tio escutou um barulho estranho vindo do quarto o falecido Toutosai.

Kagome ficou na beirinha da porta e viu o suposto... Assassino?

- Então, é você o assassino? – Perguntou num fio de voz.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Eu ressurgi do mundo dos mortos *-* Mas estou aqui! Não desisti e não desistirei! o/ Bem, nem tenho cara pra vim aqui e pedir review, mas pra não perder o costume. Review's! o/ o/

Não vou poder responder as review porque ainda tenho que atualizar algumas fic's! Mas quero agradecer a atenção e o carinho de todas :D

Bem, quero agradecer a: **Eulalia Arantes, Dreime, Bad Little Angel, Diana, A voz da alma, Ayame Gawaine, Suzy Linda, Tenma Tsukamoto xD, Mily, nina lopes, Rinzinha-chan, Baby Lady Rin-chan, Anny Taishou (*cai pra trás* Você aqui? :O Seja bem-vinda ^^), Viviane XD e Biah Taishou Kinard.**

**Obrigada a todas as review, sei que o capítulo não compensa a minha demora, mas se eu merecer uma review eu ficaria feliz! :D Beijos gente! E até o próximo capítulo **


	11. Tridente Tochas Cacos De Vidros E Bombas

**Nota Inicial: **Eu falei que ia demorar, mas saiu né? E como prometi a mim mesma que só ia postar depois de fazer o último capítulo, então aqui está aqui o capítulo e o próximo capítulo será breve. Beijos. ^^'

**.**

**Capítulo XI: Tridentes, Tochas, Cacos de vidros e Bombas.**

**.**

_Preparem suas canetas e seus papéis! O número da loteria federal vai sair em instantes. _ – Dizia um cara gordo e com bigodes na cara.

_O sorteio da loteria Fe-de-raaaall! _- Cantava as assistentes lá trás.

- Keh! Loteria federal? Isso é ilusão! – Dizia Inuyasha deitado no sofá.

- Inuyasha! Loteria Federal é um sonho. – Disse Miroku com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Nada disso. Eles pegam o seu dinheiro e socam dentro do bolso. – Disse Inuyasha articulando com as mãos e com os olhos cheios de fogo.

- Inuyasha, você já pensou em como sua vida seria muito melhor se acertasse na loteria? – Disse Miroku sentando-se ao lado de Inuyasha. – Dinheiro... Carros... Mulheres... Comida... Mansões. – De repente aparece uma nuvem acima deles com todas as fantasias que Miroku disse.

- Dinheiro... Carros... Mulheres... Comida... Mansões... – Inuyasha falou babando. – Dinheiro... Mulheres...

- Tá Inuyasha pára. – Disse Miroku dando tapinhas no rosto de Inuyasha. – É uma ilusão.

_E os números da loteria são: 15, 36, 38, 66, 78, 80 _ - Disse o cara de bigodes falando cada número pausadamente.

- Ei! – Inuyasha apontou para da tevê.

- O que foi Inuyasha? – Perguntou Miroku comendo uma banana.

- Nada! – Disse levantando-se – Afinal como será que está a Kagome e as meninas?

- Ainda não estão mortas. – Disse rindo. – Se não aparecia na tevê que mulheres lindas e gostosas explodem por causa de uma torta de limão/ bomba!

- HÁ HÁ! Que engraçado, Miroku. – Inuyasha saiu da sala e foi direto pra cozinha.

* * *

[no apartamento do Toutosai]

- Okay! Alvo na mira! Câmbio! – Disse Kagome olhando a pessoa quem matou o Toutosai.

- Kagome! – Chamou Rin! – Isso não é a Missão Impossível!

- Ai Rin! Deixa eu ser feliz! – Falou baixinho.

- VAI LOGO KAGOME! – A morena disse com raiva.

Nisso Kagome se assusta de cai pra trás derrubando um vaso de porcelana o fazendo quebrar no chão. O som ecoa pelo apartamento fazendo o assassino se assustar derrubando o líquido azul que estava segurando para apagar suas digitais.

Kagome então correu para a cozinha e se trancou no armário da pia. Escutou passos vindo em direção a ela, passos de uma gato querendo pegar a sua presa. Parecia que o assassino sentia o seu cheiro.

- Kami-sama, Buda! Me proteja. Sou muito nova pra morrer, ainda tenho que me casar e ter filhos e ter um peixe de estimação. – Kagome fazia sua oração de apelação bem baixinho.

* * *

Sesshoumaru chegou correndo dentro de casa procurando por Inuyasha e Miroku jogando a maleta no sofá.

- INUYASHA! MIROKU! – Ele gritou chamando os compassas.

- Ué! Que foi? – Disse Miroku comendo um pedaço de lazanha.

Sesshoumaru estava apreensivo e ofegante.

- Can... Can... – Começou a falar.

- Can o que Sesshoumaru? – Disse Inuyasha todo sujo de farinha de trigo.

- Can... CANCELARAM COOKING BY THE BOOK! – Disse ofegante.

Inuyasha e Miroku cairam na gargalhada.

- Ai! Ai! Minha bariga está doendo de tanto rir. – Falou Inuyasha.

- Ri litros! – Falou Miroku

- Eles não podem tirar um programa assim do ar. – Disse com raiva em seu tom de voz.

- Eles não tiraram do ar. Elas... – Inuyasha foi interrompido.

- Você não assisti o jornal das 8:59? – Disse Sesshoumaru muito nervoso.

- E... Desde quando você curti Cooking by the book hein? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Desde… - Ele estava visivelmente nervosa.

Sesshoumaru andou a passos duros até o seu quarto sempre acompanhado pelos olhares curiosos de Inuyasha e Miroku. Abriu o seu armário e deixou cair vários DVD's no chão. Mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

- Desde desse dia. – Ele pegou um DVD de capa rosa escrito: "Cooking by the Book – Receita 3 – Rin Nakaana – Bolo Xadrez"

- Sesshoumaru, isso é doença... – Falou pegando um DVD escrito: "Cooking by the Book – Receita 2 – Rin Nakaana – Bolinho de arroz com calda de chocolate"

- Ta tentando aprender a cozinhar? – Perguntou Inuyasha. – Pensei que eu era o cozinheiro desta casa. – Disse olhando mais uns DVD's.

- É impressão minha ou... Só tem... DVD... Da... Rin... – Falou Miroku meio receoso com a resposta.

- É verdade, só estou vendo as receitas da Rin. – Inuyasha pegou mais uns cinco DVD's – Deve dá muito trabalho hein Sesshoumaru editar tudo isso.

Sesshoumaru estava suando frio, aquele era o segredinho dele, sua admiração pessoal que ele tinha por uma "celebridade" e realmente isso era muito, mais muito raro de acontecer. Ele foi até a sala abriu a sua maleta e voltou para o quarto com um DVD de capa rocha escrito as mesmas coisas dos outros DVD e mais "Torta de Limão".

- Como? Quando? E por quê? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Oras, você ainda pergunta Inuyasha? – Deu de ombros Miroku.

- Ué! Por quê? – Olhou curioso o moço que estava ao seu lado com cara de safado.

- Oras, a Rin foi a primeira garota do universo que deu um fora no Sesshoumaru. – Falou com medo de levar uma surra de Sesshoumaru.

- O QUÊ? – Inuyasha se assustou. – Caramba maninho! Seu rendimento está decaindo.

- É verdade. – Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto. – Mais de uma vez. – Suspirou. – Mas, não vou desistir, eu sei que ela... No fundo... Gosta de mim...

- To sem palavras! – Falou Miroku tossindo.

- Se eu fosse uma menina falaria: Que lindo, Sesshoumaru. Muito romântico da sua parte! – Falou inuyasha

- Parem! – Gritou – Eu não vou aceitar eles tirarem o programa do ar. – Disse indo até a cozinha e pegando um tridente.

- O que você vai fazer com esse tridente? – Perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

- Guerra! – Olhou para os dois os assustando.

- Sabe, Sesshoumaru! Não é tão grave assim! Elas vão fazer o possível e até o impossível... Pra recuperar o programa! – Sorriu falsamente, Miroku.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada e saiu da cozinha indo até o carro.

- Sabe, você está exagerando, isso já é paranóia! – Disse Inuyasha entrando no carro também.

- É... Deixa disso amigo. Olha! Deixa que elas fazem o trabalho duro. – Miroku também entrou no carro.

- Essa conversa não está fazendo mais sentindo! – Sesshoumaru saiu cantando pneu.

* * *

Kagome já estava apreensiva dentro daquele cubículo!

- Estou sem ar! Isso não é bom. Aqui é pequeno, apertado, escuro e pequeno! – Disse já neurótica. – Eu não agüento mais! – Disse saindo do armário com um caco de vidro do vaso que ela havia quebrado. – Cadê? Cadê? – Ela procurava o assassino por todos os lugares.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Falou o assassino atrás da Kagome.

- Sai daqui! – Ela o ameaçou com um caco de vidro. – EU TENHO UM CACO DE VIDRO POSSO TE MATAR!

- Vai! – Falou sem muita importância.

- Não acredito que matou o Toutosai. – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não gostava dele. – Disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Só por isso?

- Na verdade... Ele não ia com a minha cara e não podia me demitir porque eu sabia um segredo dele. Só que ai! Ele começou a me aborrecer e... E eu matei ele. – Falou de boa.

- Que do mal! MAS MESMO ASSIM! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE MATAR ELE. JUSTO VOCÊ! – Ela apontou o caco de vidro. – Apesar de tudo...

- Ai! Chega Kagome! Isso está meloso de mais. – Disse colocando a mão na cintura.

Nessa obra a porta do apartamento é arrombada.

- PARADOS! POLÍCIA! – Um policial apontou a arma para o assassino e para Kagome. E atrás do policial estava Rin e Sango.

- Cansei de esperar a Kagome dá o sinal. – Falou Rin desnorteada.

- Ei! Rin-chan! – Sango chamou a amiga.

- O que foi?

- A bomba! – ela falou baixinho.

Rin suspirou um pouco tensa.

- Kagome, por um acaso, assim, você... Ligou a Bomba?

- Há... Sim, liguei! Há uns cinco minutos atrás! – Falou normalmente.

Alguns segundos de silêncio...

- CORRE! VAI EXPLUDIR! – Gritou Kagome jogando caco de vidro que acertou o braço do assassino que não sabia se gritava de dor ou pulava a janela.

Rin, Sango e Kagome acompanhadas pelo policial e o assassino correram saindo do apartamento, as presas pegando, por sorte, o elevador aberto. Os cinco entraram no elevador e fecharam a porta.

- Alguém sabe as horas? – Perguntou o assassino.

E nisso a musiquinha irritante de elevador tocando enquanto eles esperavam chegar até o térreo.

- Ah! Hun! São... Ué? Acho que o meu relógio parou... – Falou Kagome.

- São... 15:33 por quê? – Perguntou Rin.

- Nada! Minha novela! – Falou normalmente.

- Aquela que a enfermeira trai o Doutor com aquele bombeiro? – Falou o policial.

- Essa mesmo! – Falou o assassino.

- SIM! QUAL É A DE VOCÊS? – Gritou Sango.

Todos ficaram calados até as portas do elevador abrirem novamente e eles correm novamente desesperados.

Dois segundos depois o apartamento explode! Uma imagem de cinema é criada atrás dos cincos em câmera lenta.

- N Ã Ã Ã Ã O O O! – Gritou Kagome caindo no chão de cara. – Puta merda.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam na frente da emissora. Na verdade, ele e mais centenas de homens pedindo explicações pelo fim do programa.

- Esse negócio de tridente e tochas não é meio Era Medieval? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Não! – Disse Sesshoumaru seco e pegando seu tridente.

- Só to vendo placas dizendo: "Queremos Rin de volta" – Disse Inuyasha olhando para as placas.

- Inuyasha. – Miroku cutucou o amigo – Olha pra lá!

"Queremos Kagome Higurashi de volta"

- É guerra! – Falou Inuyasha com fogo nos olhos.

- Eu também fiquei assim quando eu vi a placa: "Queremos Sango de volta". – Falou dando tapinhas no ombro da Inuyasha. – É guerra.

- Aquele está com uma tocha e um tridente. – Disse Inuyasha apontando o dedo para um cara gordo e baixo.

- É só da uma gravata nele! – Disse estralando os dedos.

- Bora lá!

Então Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku começaram a fazer uma rebelião na frente do estúdio e dando uns belos tapas nos caras que tentava mostrar alguma forma de sentimento pelas "suas" garotas.

- Eu já tirei uma foto com a Kagome. Ela é muito linda e beija muito bem. – Falou com cara nojento.

- Ah é? – Disse Inuyasha. – Cadê essa tão famosa foto?

O Cara tirou do bolso uma foto toda amassada e mostrou a Inuyasha.

- SEU FILHO DE UMA MERDA! ATÉ NO PHOTOSHOP ISSO NUNCA SERIA REAL!

Era uma montagem o cara sorrindo e o fundo era de um porto e a Kagome do lado rindo e o fundo era dentro de uma pizzaria.

- Eu beijei ela! – Continuou o cara.

Inuyasha ficou furioso e socou o cara.

- Olha aqui você não sabe com quem está se metendo! To falando sério! – Disse derrubando o cara e apontando o dedo na cara dele.

Miroku olhou a situação e achou cômica e olhou para o outro lado e viu Sesshoumaru na mesma situação e depois pra frente e viu o rosto da sua Sango grudada num corpo de modelo só de biquíni.

- Realmente, esse povo não tem photoshop em casa. – Disse correndo atrás do cara dono da plaquinha imoral. – Vem cá seu cara seboso!

* * *

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **O que essa briga vai dá hein? Hum.. sei não! E nem descobrimos quem é o vilão! O assassino! Resolvi deixar pro próximo capítulo *-* Sou muito do mal? Não é? Hehehehe. O próximo capítulo vai ter muita coisa legal...

Poxa, eu estou triste porque já vai acabar #choralitros.

Então, olha aqui a prévia do outro capítulo e último.

**Capítulo XII: Inuyasha acertou na loteria?**

**- Olha a polícia! Olha a polícia! Corre! Corre!**

**- Você viu o carro da ambulância ali?**

**- Os três estão presos!**

**- Ei! Eu tenho o direito a uma ligação! **

**- E os números da loteria são...**

**- Lugar de assassino é na cadeia.**

**- Eu vou me vingar!**

**- Rin-chan? A onde está o meu buquê?**

**- Você... Você aceita namorar comigo?**

**- Sabe de uma coisa, acho que essa história louca e engraçada até que teve um final legal né?**

**...**

* * *

**Aaah Não vejo a hora de postar! E agora agradecendo as review's:**

**Eulalia Arantes, Ayame ****Gawaine**, **Dreime, Rinzinha-chan, Anny Taishou, Bad Little Angel, Diana, Inubynna-Camyxxx, Baby Lady Rin-chan, Viviane xD, Jub Rob XD, Mily, Biah Taishou Kinard, A voz da Alma, Suzy Linda Flouer e Raphael Fernandes.**

**Não vejo a hora de encontrar com vocês no último capítulo! :D Beijos! E é claro mandem review's! :D**

**Atéeee :D**


	12. Inuyasha acertou na Loteria?

**Última Nota: ***chorando* ACABOU! T_T foi tão bom compartilhar essa fic com vocês. Espero vê vocês novamente em breve com outra fic de Humor! Adorei escrever... AMO TODOS! *chora litros*

**.**

**Capítulo XII: Inuyasha acertou na loteria?**

**.**

Parecia que era o fim do mundo... Carros pegando fogo, pessoas pegando fogo, árvores pegando fogo, tudo pegando fogo... Cacos de vidros, tridentes, sangue, pessoas mortas, pessoas feridas, gente de tanga, rostos manchados de sangue.

- Isso realmente está parecendo aquelas guerras medievais, sabe? – Disse Miroku para Inuyasha.

- E o Sesshoumaru parece o Alexandre O Grande.

- E esse bairro parece a Roma antiga quando o Nero tacou fogo.

- Acho que o Sesshoumaru é o Nero! – Falou Inuyasha e Miroku juntos.

- EU VOU DOMINAR ESSA EMISSORA. HAHAHAHA – Falou Sesshoumaru com uma risada maléfica.

[gota em Inuyasha e Mirku]

- Sesshoumaru é tão estranho. – Miroku coçou a cabeça enquanto falava. – Ué? Cadê o Inuyasha? – Miroku olhou para o lugar onde Inuyasha deveria estar.

[na loteria]

Inuyasha estava na filha da loteria federal vendo o dinheiro que tinha.

- Tenho apenas 1 iene deve dá. Bem, vamos aos números. – Ele ficou olhando para o teto imaginando os números. – 04, 12, 20, 28, 31, 37. Acho que esses vão dá sorte.

- PRÓXIMO! – a mulher gritou.

- Quero pagar esse jogo aqui. – Então, Inuyasha deu o bilhete a moça.

- Pegue. Boa Sorte meu rapaz. – A moça entregou o bilhete para Inuyasha e logo em seguida chamando o próximo.

[na rebelião]

- Inuyasha! Onde você estava? – Falou Miroku dando um soco num cara gordo e feio.

- Casa, mansões, dinheiro, mulheres... – Falava com os olhos brilhando.

- Tadinho, tão novo e já perturbado. – Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

- Meu rosto! Meu lindo rosto de boneca! – Kagome resmungava enquanto limpava o rosto.

- Então, você é o vilão? Ou melhor... vilã? – Falou Sango. – Sabe eu sempre desconfiei de você, sempre teve tanta inveja da Kagome e quando descobriu que ela era a verdadeira sobrinha do Totousai quis se vingar.

- E EU TERIA ME DADO BEM SE NÃO FOSSE VOCÊS E ESSA MENINA LEVADA! – falou a"vilã"

- Cala a boca... Kikyou. – Falou Sango. – Você é desprezível. Aposto que a Kagura tem alguma coisa com isso...

[em Las Vegas]

- Aii que sapato bonito! – Surtava Kagura – Aposto que a essa altura Kikyou já está presa. Eu falei pra ela. Matar o Totousai não ia mudar as coisas. Aii e aquele vestido! MUITO LINDO!

[voltando pra cena do crime]

- Lugar de assassino é na cadeia. – Falou o policial. – Espero que tenha um bom advogado. – O policial colocou as algemas na Kikyou e a colocou dentro do carro e saiu para delegacia.

- Eu vou me vingar!

- É... Foi fácil até... – Falou Rin. – Pensei que o assassino seria o Jakotsu.

- Não! Aquele não tem coragem de matar uma mosca imagina o Toutosai! Nunca! – Sango arrumava o cabelo tirando toda poeira.

- Então! Vamos pra casa e comemorar com os meninos? – Falou Kagome.

- VAMOS! - Gritou Sango e Rin.

As meninas iam tranquilamente pela estrada que levava até a casa dos meninos no subúrbio. Cantando e rindo muito.

No caminho elas param em uma loja de conveniência e compraram muitas besteiras e nem prestaram atenção no noticiário que falava de uma emissora pegando fogo e uns carinhas ameaçando as pessoas e até tinha um líder que lembrava as atitudes do Nero mas era muito muito parecido como o Antonio Bandeira que fizera o Alexandre O Grande.

- Vamos? – Disse Rin sendo acompanhada pelas suas amigas.

Em casa, as meninas não encontraram os rapazes. Pensando que eles tinham saído pra fazer algo de importante então elas foram assistir TV na plasma da sala.

- Essa TV... Me lembra o Inuyasha! – Falou Kagome sonhadora.

- Ai Kagome pára! – Sango começou a trocar os canais.

_As zebras, zebras... Muitas Zebras. Olhem para as Zebras. Seriam elas brancas com listras pretas ou pretas com listras brancas?_

- AAH NÃO PÁRA! – Sango colocou as mãos no rosto. – É POR ISSO QUE O INUYASHA É LOUCO! Essa TV... Zebras... AAAIII EU VOU FICAR LOUCA! – gritou levantando a cabeça. – NÃO! N Ã Ã O O! – Ela gritou surtando na sala.

- Ué? O que foi Sango-chan? – Perguntou Rin sentando na poltrona que era de Sesshoumaru.

- Não olhe para as Zebras... Elas... São do mal! – Falou tentando mudar de canal sem olhar pra TV.

_Quem, quem comigo vai e vem, que vai ficar no coração e ele é bem grandão... __É O MEU AMIGÃOZÃO... meu amigãozãaaao!_

- Ta bom! Isso é melhor que zebras. – Falou Sango olhando o desenho infantil que tinha um elefante azul grande.

- Meu Amigãozão? Melhor que... Zebras? – Suspirou Rin. – A convivência é podre!

* * *

[na frente da emissora]

- Olha a polícia! Olha a polícia! Corre! Corre! – Miroku saía correndo.

- Ei! Vocês! – gritou um policial. – Os três estão presos!

- Ferou! Polícia! Vamos embora Sesshoumaru... – Inuyasha tentava puxar o irmão, mas em vão.

- Você viu o carro da ambulância ali? – perguntou Miroku ao Inuyasha

- Vamos furtá-lo! – falava enquanto segurava o irmão...

- VOLTEM AQUI SEUS... – Sesshoumaru foi nocauteado pelo Miroku

Inuyasha olhou para o Miroku e depois pro irmão com a uma cara de confuso.

- Ué! Pelo menos ele parou de falar. – deu de ombros.

Os três pegaram o carro da ambulância e saíram do local correndo pra bem longe da polícia e o mais rápido possível indo em direção a própria casa.

[alguns minutos depois...]

- Chegamos! – Inuyasha e Miroku entraram com tudo na sala.

- Oi? – falou as três meninas assustadas na sala.

- A gente foi se divertir um pouco! – descontraiu Inuyasha... – Coloca lá no canal 13 – sentou-se no sofá.

Sango deu de ombros e colocou no canal de Inuyasha e no canal passava um filme de três ladrões e um bebê que fora seqüestrado.

_Interrompemos esse programa para passar agora o resultado da loteria federal. Canetas na mão e vamos aos números._

- Afasta, afasta! – Inuyasha empurrava Sango no Sofá.

- AI! Deixa de ser chato! Pra que quer vê o resultado da loteria?

- Afasta! - disse ignorando a menina.

_04..._

- 04! Começamos bem...

Todos olhavam Inuyasha curioso.

- Desde quando Inuyasha joga na loteria? – Perguntou Rin.

- Desde hoje! – falou Miroku.

_12... 20... 28..._

- Meu Deus! – Inuyasha se segurava no sofá! – Alguém me belisca?

_31... 37_

- BINGO! ACERTEI NA LOTERIA! – gritou Inuyasha ao ouvir a mulher pronunciar o último número.

- INUYASHA! EU TE AMO! – gritou Kagome o abraçando...

- Nossa! Que interesseira! – Falou Sango.

- É o desespero! – Disse Rin...

- Poxa! E eu que pensei que era o levado aqui!

[horas depois]

- Tem certeza que viu direito isso, Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku.

- Lógico! Aliás... Agora que sou milionário... Kagome, casa comigo?

- Claro! Eu já te amava quando era pobre, agora que o meu amor aumentou por você! – suspirou.

- Definitivamente é interesse! – Concluiu Sango...

- Sei lá... Vocês estão sentindo esse... vazio? Como se faltasse alguém? – perguntou Rin.

- Não, não Rin-chan, não tá faltando ninguém... – Kagome dava alguns beijinhos a Inuyasha...

* * *

[dentro do carro da ambulância]

Sesshoumaru abria os olhos lentamente quando percebeu que estava com frio e num lugar definitivamente estranho...

Seringas...

Máscaras...

Branco...

Estranho...

Apertado...

Branco...

- Eu morri? – perguntou a si mesmo.

- Sesshoumaru! – Gritou Rin abrindo a porta de trás da ambulância...

- Rin!

Ela correu e o abraçou forte... E no final o beijo sem perceber... E quando percebeu... Parou...

- Sinto muito! – Ela virou o rosto que estava corado.

Ele nada respondeu...

* * *

[...]

Algumas semanas se passaram e Inuyasha resolveu a vida de todo mundo, comprou de volta o antigo apartamento de luxo que pertencia a família. Mandou fazer a festa de casamento e comprou uma linda casa no litoral... E é claro Inuyasha tinha uma grande surpresa para Kagome...

- Kagome! Você está linda! – Falou Sango.

- Daqui alguns meses será você! – Kagome sorria... – E você Rin-chan?

- Você e o Sesshoumaru se acertaram? – perguntou Sango enquanto ajeitava o cabelo da Kagome.

- Somos bons amigos agora! Só porque vocês casaram... Não significa que.. eu também tenho que casar! Quero aproveitar a vida ainda! – suspirou.

- Rin-chan! A onde está o meu buquê? – perguntou a noiva neurótica.

- Ai Kagome! Calma! Vai sair tudo perfeito!

* * *

Horas depois todos estavam na igreja esperando Kagome entrar. O nervosismo de Inuyasha era claramente visível e é claro motivo de risos por parte de Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

- Não vai fazer xixi nas calças, Inuyasha! – Falou Sesshoumaru...

- Mas, mulher ama um homem... Molhadinho! – riu Miroku.

- Já chega! Estamos na igreja! – comentou Inuyasha bravo.

- Ui! Perigo! Mulheres adoram perigo! E na igreja... Oh my God!

- Miroku, você... Na Igreja? – curioso, perguntou Sesshoumaru...

- Já! E digo, fica mais prazeroso! – Cochichou.

De repente, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar... E todos ficaram de pé.

Esbelta e linda. Ela caminhava com elegância pelo tapete vermelho...Com o eu vestido branco e seu buquê...

- Você, Kagome Higurashi aceita casar com Inuyasha Taisho? – perguntou o padre.

- Aceito!

- Você, Inuyasha Taisho aceita casar com Kagome Higurashi?

- Aceito...

- Então eu os declaro... Marido e Mulher... Pode beijar a noiva.

* * *

O beijo foi dado, o arroz foi jogado e agora ela se preparava pra jogar o seu lindo buquê...

- Preparadas garotas?

- Sim! – todas responderam!

- É 1, é 2, e é 3 – Ela jogou o buquê caindo direto nas mãos de Sango.

- Ai meu Deus! Miroku não vai desistir do casamento! Não vai, não vai! AAHH - Sango deu vários pulos de alegria ao pegar o buquê.

Rin via toda situação de longe de perto de uma árvore... O casamento acabou sendo uma grande piada depois que a Kagome conseguiu derrubar o bolo de sete andares.

- E então... Planos para o futuro?

- Nenhum! E você, Sesshoumaru?

- Vou voltar pra Itália... Vou assumir a empresa do meu pai.

- Você é... Italiano? Não sabia! – Ela o olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu nasci lá, mas meu pai é japonês... – suspirou – _Mama mia... _Entendeu?

- Claro! _Mama mia! _

- Rin, sei que somos bons amigos... – Ele se aproximou dela.

- E vai continuar assim... – Ela o cortou. – Não quero estragar nossa amizade, acabamos de nos conhecer e...

- Você... Você aceita namorar comigo? – ele perguntou firmemente.

Ela sorriu ao perceber a sinceridade em seus olhos...

- A gente pode tentar... – Ela sorriu e deu as costas a ele.

- É... A gente pode tentar...

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam no hotel mais chique da cidade, no dia seguinte iam pegar o avião e ir direto pra Itália.

- Eu te amo, Kagome Taisho! – ele a beijou de leve

- Eu também! – retribuiu o beijo.

- Ah! Tenho uma surpresa pra você. – Ele parou de abraçá-la e pegou um envelope... – Abri.

Meia receosa, ela abriu o envelope amarelo...

_Propriedade e contrato permanente do programa Cooking by the Book pertence agora a Kagome Taisho._

- Mentira! Mentira Inuyasha! É meu?

- Toda a emissora! Comprei de Naraku e Bankotsu! É só sua... Digamos... é meu presente de casamento! – sorriu.

- Obrigada! Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – ela retribuiu o abraço.

Inuyasha a pegou no colo e a levou pra cama, tentando tirar todos aqueles laços e botões do vestido de noiva que a mesma usava.

_Amor..._

Fizeram amor durante a noite toda, sempre repetindo a dose... Sempre que chegam ao clímax... Amor...

- Sabe de uma coisa, acho que essa história louca e engraçada até que teve um final legal né?

- Também acho! – ele soriu e a beijou novamente.

- Seremos felizes para sempre... Como em um conto de fadas..

- Sempre...

* * *

E assim, foi... a lua de meu passou, a gravidez veio, Sesshoumaru e Rin se entenderam, Miroku e Sango casaram e já tiveram uma briga!

E Cooking by the Book?

Continuou no ar.

- Oi! Eu sou a Kagome Taisho!

- Eu Sango Houshi

- E Eu Rin Nakaana e vamos apresentar pra vocês o novo cenário de Cooking by the Book com tudo reformado!

- Venha você também participar ! – Sango falou...

- Está uma delícia! – falou Kagome... - Está... Tudo perfeito!

* * *

**Fim...**

**Nota da autora: **Oiii! *diz limpando as lágrimas* Finalmente o último capítulo, confesso, não queria postar, mas espero que tenham gostado... Bem estou fazendo uma fanfic só do Inuyasha e da Kagome, só deles mesmo! Hehehe espero que vocês possam acompanhar. Mas, mesmo sendo o último capítulo eu ainda quero receber review's...

Sabe, agradeço a todos! A todos que mandaram reviews elogiando criticando me apoiando a aqueles que somente leram e que acompanharam até aqui... Um grande abraço e um BEIJO DO TAMANHO DO UNIVERSO!

**OBRIGADA! :D**


End file.
